Surrender
by Hestia-sama
Summary: Tony Stark, le génialissime milliardaire mégalo n'est pas sorti de son atelier depuis des jours, clamant qu'il est en train de créer quelque chose de génial. Finissant par être inquiets, les autres Avengers décident d'envoyer Steve voir ce que fabrique l'inventeur. Malheureusement, ce n'était la meilleure des idées…
Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucouuu les lecteurs! :D

Bon que dire? Après tout c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce fandom (désolé mes autres lecteurs, je finirais mes autres fanfics plus tard!) mais je voulais vraiment finir cet One-shot! Je l'ai commencé juste une ou deux semaines avant mes vacances (je suis en zone B) et je voulais absolument le finir pendant ces vacances-là, car après jusqu'au BAC je n'aurai pas eu le temps!^^

Bref, étant fan de l'univers Marvel (non je n'ai jamais lu les comics encore, honte à moi, mais avec tous les mangas que j'achète, je ne peux pas tout me payer x'D, mon argent de poche n'est pas extensible!XD) je me devais d'écrire dessus et surtout sur mon OTP (bordel encore un nouveau, tuez-moi! XD) du stony! *^*

Il s'agit d'un OS vraiment long, 20 000 mots! C'est un record incroyable pour moi, il a été très long à écrire, des heures et des heures, sans compter la correction que j'ai faite ensuite (pour une fois que je me relis, c'est un miracle! XD) donc j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'apprécier!

De plus, il faut savoir qu'il n'y a pas de lime ni lemon, je préfère le dire à l'avance mais je n'en écris jamais dans les OS, je déteste quand une histoire n'est focalisée que là-dessus, autant quand c'est à la fin d'une longue histoire c'est tout à fait justifié mais là, il n'y en avait absolument pas besoin pour moi! ^^

Concernant le moment où cette histoire se passe comparé aux films, je dirais juste après Age of Ultron normalement, mais je parle de l'Héliporteur, et j'ai un gros doute de savoir s'il a été détruit durant le deuxième film ou pas...sachant que j'ai la flemme de vérifier en jetant un coup d'œil au film, désolée si j'ai fait une coquille de ce côté-là! x') J'espère aussi avoir bien respecté le caractère des personnages, surtout celui de Tony qui est juste excellent, il faut bien le dire! XD

Bref, je pense avoir fait le tour de mon blabla inutile, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira car mine de rien j'en suis contente, alors bonne lecture!^^

* * *

 **Surrender [One-Shot]**

Cela faisait trois jours que le très connu Tony Stark, milliardaire mégalo et Iron Man à ses heures perdues, n'était pas sorti de son atelier. Même Banner n'était pas autorisé à y entrer, et le premier qui essayait recevait une flopée d'insultes assez diverses d'ailleurs, de l'autre côté de la porte renforcée qui fermait le lieu où l'ingénieur s'était enfermé. En s'approchant, on pouvait entendre un vacarme certain, des bruits de scie, de découpe aux lasers et tout un tas d'autres trucs que Tony devait faire surchauffer à force de s'en servir.

Les autres Avengers qui vivaient à présent à la tour Stark—quoique nouvellement renommée en leur nom d'équipe—se demandaient ce que pouvait bien trafiquer leur collègue, et surtout s'il mangeait parce que oui, ils ne l'avaient même pas revu sortir depuis ces fameux trois jours. Alors ils avaient tenté de voir s'il sortait au beau milieu de la nuit pour grignoter—oui, Natasha avait même fait le pied de grue la nuit dernière pour vérifier !—mais non, il ne sortait absolument pas.

C'est donc naturellement qu'ils commençaient tous à s'inquiéter de ce que le milliardaire ne tombe raide d'inanition, et puis bon, aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'organiser des obsèques, ils avaient autre chose à faire, comme sauver des vies, le monde, tous ces trucs quoi –ce que Tony ne faisait d'ailleurs absolument pas depuis trois jours.

Les autres habitants de la tour se trouvaient donc en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, Clint et Natasha parlant d'aller s'entrainer dans une forêt à quelques kilomètres en dehors de la ville, lorsque Banner demanda soudain envers Steve qui avait actuellement à la main une biscotte et s'apprêtait à mordre dedans :

\- Dis-moi Steve, pourrais-tu après le petit-déjeuner aller voir ce que fabrique Tony ?

Levant les yeux vers lui, le blond le considéra un instant, tandis que les deux autres à côté venaient de couper leur conversation pour écouter la leur. Dommage que Thor soit absent, Steve se serait bien servit de lui pour créer une quelconque diversion, le dieu était plutôt doué pour ça.

\- Pourquoi je devrais aller voir Stark ? Il a bien signifié ne pas vouloir être dérangé, protesta Captain America en continuant son repas matinal comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui, sauf qu'on commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il n'a peut-être rien mangé depuis trois jours…Et si toi non plus il ne te laisse pas entrer, tu n'auras qu'à défoncer la porte.

Rogers manqua de rouler des yeux face à cette remarque et considéra l'autre avec réticence. Il se voyait bien exploser cette porte d'un coup de poing ! Ce serait peut-être facile, mais quelque chose lui soufflait intérieurement que le propriétaire des lieux n'apprécierait que très moyennement. Et il n'avait que très peu envie de se prendre un coup de poing bien métallique, de couleur la plus voyante possible qui plus est. Il se contenta donc de lâcher un léger soupir puis acquiesça à la demande et termina son petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Clint et Natasha filèrent se préparer avant de partir s'entraîner et que Banner décidait de faire la vaisselle, Steve descendit jusqu'aux ateliers de Stark, considérant avec prudence la lourde porte blindée devant laquelle il venait d'arriver. Toquant d'un geste à peine sûr, il appela :

\- Stark ? Vous êtes là-dedans ?

Question totalement stupide remarqua-t-il après coup, puisque qu'il pouvait entendre le son étouffé d'une machine de découpe de métal derrière la porte pourtant épaisse. Il attendit un peu et, ne recevant pas de réponse il frappa de nouveau, plus fort, et fit :

\- Stark, vous allez répondre ?!

\- Tirez-vous, j'ai pas fini ! répondit la voix de l'ingénieur depuis l'intérieur, entre deux sons de machines et la voix de Jarvis.

Le Captain lâcha un soupir agacé devant la puérilité du milliardaire qui agissait comme un enfant boudant dans sa chambre, et frappa de nouveau, appelant ce dernier qui l'envoya bouler. Bordel, était-il sérieux ? Rogers, dont la curiosité avait finalement été attisée, se mit à frapper à répétition contre la porte, avec de violents coups qui faisaient même trembler la porte de métal. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Tony qui perdit patience et grogna un « J'arrive ! » particulièrement irrité avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il considéra le blond en face de lui, s'appuyant négligemment sur le chambranle de sa porte et lui demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux, Cap, pour venir martyriser cette pauvre porte ?

Le concerné haussa des épaules, comme s'il n'en avait en fait strictement rien à faire –en fait, c'était un peu le cas—et s'exclama :

\- Les autres m'ont demandé de venir voir ce que vous fabriquez, vous n'êtes pas sortis depuis trois jours.

\- Bien sûr que si, je sors ! Comment voulez-vous que je mange, sinon ? charia Tony en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne demanda rien de plus, ne souhaitant savoir comment son interlocuteur avait échappé à Natasha cette nuit—à moins qu'il ne sorte le jour, en douce, quand eux étaient occupés ailleurs—et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand l'homme de fer l'interpela :

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu peux peut-être m'aider !

Le Captain se tourna vers lui, pensant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, mais suivit néanmoins l'inventeur jusqu'à l'intérieur tandis que ce dernier refermait la porte correctement derrière eux. Il n'aimait pas trop toute cette technologie qu'utilisait en permanence Stark. Même s'il reconnaissait les prouesses de ce dernier concernant son élément de prédiction, lui y était réfractaire, enfin non, disons plutôt qu'il avait dû mal à s'y habituer et surtout, à s'en servir. Même s'il essayait de s'adapter à cette époque, il y a certaines choses qu'il voulait laisser comme il les avait toujours connues.

\- Alors Stark, qu'est-ce que vous faites de si important pour en oublier nos missions ? ironisa le blond.

Le milliardaire ignora royalement sa remarque moqueuse et avoua seulement qu'il avait inventé quelque chose dont il devait faire de nombreux réglages pour être sûr que ça fonctionne. Rogers ne voyait pas en quoi il serait capable de l'aider, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. A la place, il s'installa sur l'un des rares tabourets encore épargné et qui n'avait pas été couvert de dossiers et autres feuilles, cherchant à se faire petit et ne pas déranger son collègue qui courrait d'un bout à l'autre de son atelier, l'air surexcité. La voix de Jarvis se faisait entendre, plus forte pour ouvrir les bruits des machines, donnant des valeurs qui n'avaient aucun sens aux yeux de Steve, contrairement à ceux de Tony. Ce dernier trifouillait tout un tas d'objets, en assemblait d'autres, tandis que Captain America se sentait dépassé une fois encore par tant de technologie.

Au bout de quelques minutes néanmoins, l'inventeur l'interpela et lui fit signe de venir, l'air surexcité. Le Captain avança, réticent, surtout en voyant la machine derrière l'homme de fer vrombir tel un avion de chasse—et il savait de quoi il parlait !

\- Vous allez essayer avec moi, Cap ! fit Tony avec conviction, commençant à appuyer sur un tas de boutons qui émettaient des « Bip » réguliers—enfin pas tant que ça, ils crachotaient parfois.

Se retenant de protester en disant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui, il regarda son collègue faire les derniers réglages avant de poser sa main gauche sur un emplacement prévu à cet effet. Il leva légèrement le regard vers Steve, plus grand que lui, lui incitant d'un signe de tête de faire de même. Le blond haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête :

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais faire ce que vous voulez alors que je ne sais même pas à quoi cette étrange machine sert ? questionna Rogers, incrédule.

\- Ça va, vous pourriez me faire confiance un peu, non ? maugréa l'ingénieur.

Steve se retint de répliquer que, eh bien non, il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée, après tout le nombre de fois où son interlocuteur avait fait sauter son atelier ou, plus encore, des monuments et autres mobiliers urbains. Voyant son air peu convaincu, Tony décida alors d'agir et attrapa lui-même la main du soldat pour la poser à l'autre emplacement, dans le but d'enfin pouvoir faire un test avec sa géniale—enfin d'après lui !—invention.

Aussitôt, un courant d'énergie passa entre les deux hommes, les parcourant de la tête aux pieds. Steve retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, fusillant du regard Tony, qui avait gardé sa main sur l'appareil, quant à lui. C'est-à-dire qu'en réalité c'était le soldat qui était toujours posé calmement à côté de la machine tandis que c'était l'ingénieur qui venait de faire un bond en arrière. Rogers considéra son propre corps, qui se trouvait à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, totalement hébété, avant de bien vite reprendre ses esprits, comprenant ce que son collègue avait osé faire.

\- Stark, que venez-vous de faire ? souffla-t-il néanmoins envers son corps, le regard dangereusement plissé.

\- C'est pourtant évident, non ? J'ai échangé nos corps ! répliqua le Tony-Captain, un air fier visible sur le visage du soldat, qu'il n'arborait jamais en temps normal. Je ne pensais pas que cela fonctionnerait du premier coup !

\- C'est une plaisanterie, Stark ? grinça des dents Steve à présent dans le corps du milliardaire.

\- Détendez-vous mon vieux, c'est juste pour tester, je vous le rends dans quelques minutes votre corps de super-soldat ! répliqua avec amusement Tony.

Ce dernier fit quelques étirements, surpris de sentir sa propre force—ou plutôt celle de Rogers—ainsi que la facilité avec laquelle ce corps bougeait. Et puis, le léger mal de dos qu'il avait lorsqu'il travaillait sans s'arrêter sur un projet des jours durant, comme en ce moment-même avait disparu, et s'était sûrement Steve qui en avait hérité car il grimaçait en portant une main à son dos.

\- Comment faites-vous pour être aussi petit ? grogna-t-il, mal à l'aise avec le corps du milliardaire.

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! protesta le blond. C'est toi qui es un mutant avec ton sérum, je te signale !

Il lâcha un soupir puis ne se préoccupa pas davantage de Steve qui ne semblait pas à l'aise dans son corps d'emprunt et chercha quelque chose du regard. Il avait bien l'intention de tester un peu la nouvelle force qu'il venait d'acquérir. Avisant la porte en fer il s'en approcha d'un air déterminé, sous le regard intrigué de Rogers dans son dos, qui avait finit par froncer les sourcils en le voyant se planter devant la porte blindée. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il manigançait mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps et d'un coup de poing fracassant, fit sortir la porte de ses gonds qui s'écroula dans un bruit de fin du monde, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout du couloir où elle s'écrasa dans un horrible crissement de métal. Un sourire ravi et légèrement stupide se pressa sur les lèvres du blond, observant les poings dont il avait hérité avec satisfaction.

Steve quant à lui, se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe, où plutôt celle de Stark et se fit intérieurement la remarque qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'exploser tout à l'heure cette porte en fin de compte, plutôt que d'y gratter comme un vulgaire chien.

\- Eh bien ça y est Stark, vous êtes content, vous avez pu vous amuser avec mon corps ? Parce que maintenant, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien le récupérer.

Tony se tourna vers lui, l'air presque déçu, et lui adressa une moue légèrement boudeuse, qui était du plus bel effet sur le super-soldat blond qu'il était devenu. Il retourna auprès de sa machine en trainant presque des pieds—il aurait bien voulu tester le corps de Steve et taper sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, il devait l'avouer—et recommença à trifouiller différents boutons. Le Captain quant à lui était assez perturbé de voir son corps agir sur la technologie comme s'il en connaissait les moindres facettes tandis que lui, dans le corps de l'ingénieur, avait l'impression de n'y rien comprendre. Une chose est sûre, si un autre membre de leur équipe venait à se présenter en cet instant, nul doute qu'il serait surpris de voir le blond en train de toucher aux affaires de Tony, avec l'air de savoir particulièrement ce qu'il faisait, qui plus est.

Lorsque les réglages furent terminés, l'homme de fer posa sa main à nouveau sur l'appareil, suivi de Steve qui n'oublia pas de lui jeter un regard noir par la même occasion, que l'autre ignora royalement, se contentant d'appuyer sur un bouton bien rouge.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et dans une explosion, l'appareil vola en éclats et les projeta vers l'arrière, malgré sa petite taille. Un bruit sifflant se fit entendre par la même occasion et la voix de Jarvis leur demanda si tout allait bien, pendant que le détecteurs de fumée s'activaient et faisaient tomber de l'eau en cas d'éventuel incendie. Un grognement échappa à Tony qui se redressa avec plus de facilité que son collègue, tout simplement parce qu'il était encore dans le corps de ce dernier qui était plus résistant. Retirant les quelques bris de verre logés dans une de ses jambes, il se redressa et secoua ses cheveux blonds pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était logée, cherchant du regard le Captain, en espérant que ce dernier n'avait pas fait subir trop de dommages à son corps lors de l'explosion.

Il repéra rapidement l'objet de ses recherches derrière une table qui était tombée elle aussi, en partie fracturée, le verre sécurit de cette dernière pliée comme une tôle de métal froissée. Rogers reposait au beau milieu des débris et contrairement à lui, ne s'était pas relevé. Stark s'approcha de lui et commença à lui secouer l'épaule en espérant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, oubliant par la même occasion qu'il avait à présent la force du Captain, qu'il n'avait pas mesurée, et secouait actuellement son propre corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac. Il calma donc son geste et se pencha, observant Steve papillonner des yeux et frotter par réflexe l'endroit où se trouvait le réacteur dont il avait également hérité, avant de se redresser tant bien que mal en position assise.

\- Bon dieu Stark, pourquoi votre machine vient de nous exploser à la figure ? maugréa-t-il d'un air mécontent tout en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

Une chose était sûre, c'était étrange pour Tony de recevoir un tel regard ennuyé et agacé de la part de son propre corps. Il haussa des épaules et répondit en tout sincérité :

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi.

Se relevant complètement, il jeta un regard autour de lui et considéra son atelier ravagé d'un air dépité. Interpelant l'IA, il lui demanda de lui montrer de plus près les images de l'explosion et voir ce qui avait pu clocher mais Jarvis demanda avant toute chose :

« - Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je vais devoir procéder à une identification et être bien sûr qu'il s'agit de vous dans le corps du soldat Rogers. »

\- Bien sûr, c'est normal, répondit l'ingénieur. Les réponses aux trois questions d'identification sont successivement : « Solitude, 17 avril, Bunny. »

Le Captain fronça les sourcils aux réponses aux questions que l'IA n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser, mais avaient validées, déclarant que l'ingénieur se trouvait bel et bien dans le corps du blond. Jarvis fit donc apparaître à sa dernière demande des images en gros plan de la machine, et Tony devina aussitôt :

\- Un simple court-circuit... ça aurait pu être un peu plus spectaculaire comme raison, tout de même…

Rogers quant à lui haussa les sourcils : pour sa part, il aurait bien préféré que ça n'explose pas _du tout_. Mais bon, il savait bien que Stark n'était pas comme tout le monde.

\- Vous allez pouvoir réparer ça ? demanda-t-il à l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui servir un regard amusé, l'air de dire « Pour qui vous me prenez ? » et chercha du regard quelque chose. Ne semblant pas trouver, il demanda finalement :

\- Jarvis, peux-tu ne dire où on atterrit les plans de la machine lorsque l'explosion nous a soufflés ?

« - Il semblerait, monsieur, que ces derniers aient brûlé lorsque le feu s'est déclaré, que je me suis d'ailleurs empressé d'éteindre. »

Tony acquiesça, tentant de ne pas afficher une grimace de dépit et continua :

\- Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

« - Non monsieur, j'ai étouffé le bruit et le souffle de l'explosion comme vous me l'aviez demandé si cela venait à arriver pendant des expériences. »

A ces mots, ce fut Steve qui fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer à son collègue d'un ton réprobateur :

\- C'est complètement inconscient, Stark ! Imaginez si une explosion vous blesse et vous fait tomber inconscient sans que nous ne le sachions ! Et ça aurait très bien pu arriver il y a quelques minutes !

L'ingénieur se tourna vers lui et soupira d'un air blasé :

\- Ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus, Cap. Et puis, il y a plus important à penser pour le moment.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le Captain d'un air suspicieux.

\- Eh bien, comme vient savamment de nous dire Jarvis, il semblerait que les plans de la machine soient partis en fumée, fit remarquer Tony, affichant une moue faussement désespérée.

Rogers s'avança vers l'ingénieur, l'air furieux, et tenta de le soulever de terre pour le menacer, mais ayant visiblement oublié qu'il n'était plus dans son corps, il ne parvint pas à soulever la masse qu'était son corps d'origine et il resta seulement désespérément accroché à la chemise qu'il avait mise ce matin, jetant un regard noir envers Tony qui semblait être particulièrement amusé de la situation. Le poussant, ce dernier fit remarquer avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- T'avais raison finalement Cap, avoir de la force sans armure, c'est pas mal non plus.

Intrigué, le concerné se redressa, reprenant contenance, et lui demanda en haussant un sourcil intrigué :

\- J'ai dit ça moi ?

\- Oui, très peu de temps après que l'on se soit rencontrés. C'était dans le labo sur l'Héliporteur, lorsque nous étudiions le sceptre de Loki.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ça ? demanda Steve, décontenancé.

\- Il me serait difficile d'oublier toutes les fois où tu as décidé de me contrarier, ironisa Tony.

\- Je me disais aussi, soupira Steve d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi, tu t'attendais peut-être à une déclaration passionnée ? le charia l'ingénieur.

Le Captain se contenta de lui retourner un regard noir en guise de réponse, avant de lui ordonner de réparer la machine sur le champ.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça en seulement quelques heures, après tout, les plans ont entièrement brûlé, je vais devoir reconstruire cette machine depuis les souvenirs qu'il me reste, autrement dit cela va être assez aléatoire, expliqua Stark en commençant à déblayer un peu les dégâts faits par l'explosion.

Steve porta une main à son front et inspira profondément pour ne pas tenter d'assommer l'autre en lui éclatant le visage sur la table qu'il était en train de dégager, d'autant plus qu'avec sa force à présent amoindrie, il avait très peu de chance d'y parvenir.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment on va faire, si on nous donne une mission ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien on fera comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, fit l'ingénieur, pas plus stressé que cela par la situation.

Rogers se leva et se planta près de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux, et fit remarquer :

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me trimballer avec votre armure tape-à-l'œil sur le dos Stark, donc vous avez intérêt à réparer ça !

\- Mon armure est parfaite, et c'est avec elle que je peux éclater votre joli minois, Cap ! répliqua son homologue d'un ton ironique.

Un ricanement assez inhabituel dans la bouche du soldat s'échappa, et il continua :

\- C'est justement ça, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous ne pouvez rien sans votre armure !

Perdant patience, Stark le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille grâce à la force dont il avait hérité, et cracha :

\- Oui, moi je suis un humain, pas un mutant ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Sans votre super-sérum, vous seriez déjà six pieds sous terre, ou encore au pays des glaçons ! Vous êtes vide à l'intérieur, Rogers !

\- Autant que vous et votre tombeau d'acier, dans ce cas ! répliqua le Captain du tac-au-tac.

Malgré sa force nettement diminuée, le brun venait d'agripper son collègue, et ils se fusillaient du regard tous les deux, les secondes s'égrenant avec lenteur tandis que plus le temps passait et plus ils avaient envie de s'entretuer. Ça leur démangeait les poings et appuyait sur leurs épaules, c'était plus que tentant, mais au même instant, quelqu'un décida d'entrer directement après avoir frappé et se figea sur le seuil, au beau milieu de sa phrase :

\- Steve, je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien av—euh ?

Il s'agissait de Banner, qui semblait avoir apparemment finit les corvées et était venu voir si ça allait…et il les retrouvait maintenant à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge.

\- Arrêtez un peu, ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis, Fury veut que vous le rejoignez sur l'Héliporteur.

Les deux vengeurs se fixèrent encore un instant comme pour avoir le dernier mot puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre après s'être lâchés, reprenant une distance respectable.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? râla Tony.

Ce qui laissa Banner sceptique, puisque c'était donc, de son point de vue, Rogers qui venait de pester contre Fury, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. D'ailleurs, le vrai Captain se chargea bien de le lui faire comprendre en posant sur lui un regard lourds de reproches. Le voyant, Tony soupira et s'exclama :

\- Très bien, on y va.

* * *

Ils étaient bien évidemment tombés sur l'une des pires missions qu'il soit, compte tenu de leur situation actuelle.

Même s'ils s'étaient tous les deux bien tenus—c'est-à-dire qu'ils s'étaient consciencieusement ignorés— durant la réunion avec Fury, Natasha et Clint qui seraient aussi de la partie, c'était à présent plus difficile de se retenir, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une mission d'infiltration. Et que Tony l'avait mauvaise. Pourquoi ? La raison était simple, encore un groupe de crétins qui se prenaient pour de grands ingénieurs et tentaient de recréer son armure et de l'améliorer—en utilisant des matériaux volés hyper rares que même lui n'avait pas pu obtenir. Donc, pas étonnant qu'il était en train de fulminer sur place alors que même lui ne pouvait avoir ces métaux et autres choses utiles pour renforcer son armure. Sauf que du coup, c'était bien lui, dans le corps du captain qui crissait des dents depuis sa planque en jetant des regards noirs en direction des truands.

\- Vous devriez vous détendre Stark, ils ne vont pas s'envoler ! lui chuchota le brun à voix basse, après avoir vérifié que Clint et Romanoff ne pouvaient entendre depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Tu comprends rien capsicle, même moi on m'a interdit d'utiliser ces matériaux et ces cons sont en train de faire joujou avec comme si c'était de la tôle froissée !

\- Vous êtes en train de vous plaindre ? s'amusa l'autre.

\- A ton avis, j'ai l'air de m'amuser là ?! s'énerva le blond en chuchotant fortement.

\- Je vous signale que ce serait plutôt à moi de me plaindre, votre armure est un vrai handicap !

\- T'y connais rien, c'est tout, recommence pas à critiquer où je te fais bouffer ton propre bouclier, ricana Tony.

\- Non merci, je n'aime déjà pas le fait qu'il soit entre vos sales pattes…

\- Bah, techniquement, c'est toujours vos mains…ironisa Stark.

\- Oh vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire !

Le brun crissa des dents, jetant un regard noir à son homologue. La tentation n'avait jamais été aussi forte que d'insulter l'ingénieur en cet instant, mais ce n'était pas le moment, et puis il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir s'ils venaient à se battre alors qu'il n'était toujours pas dans son corps.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de se chamailler en débattant sur le sujet, les deux autres espions, cachés à quelques mètres de là, les observaient, de plus en plus intrigués et sceptiques.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres depuis qu'on est partis ? demanda la rousse en haussant un sourcil en voyant le captain flanquer un coup de coude à Iron Man, l'air très amusé par quelque chose, ce qui était totalement insolite étant donné qu'il était toujours sérieux en mission et que rien ne pouvait le distraire. Et ce qui était encore plus choquant, c'était le fait que Stark ne semblait pas apprécier et restait de marbre, voir, il semblait à deux doigts d'en coller une à son collègue.

Leurs chuchotements étaient de plus en plus forts, si bien qu'ils allaient finir par se faire repérer. Natacha tenta de les interpeler pour leur dire de se taire mais ces deux idiots ne l'entendaient même pas. Agacée, elle finit par demander à son ami à ses côtés.

\- On dirait des gosses, putain ! Tire une flèche sur Tony, ça va peut-être le réveiller !

\- Quoi, t'es dingue ?!

\- Mais pas une flèche explosive, une normale ! souffla la rousse, blasée.

Clint n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais banda quand même tant bien que mal son arc dans l'espace assez petit où ils se trouvaient, et lâcha la corde, envoyant la flèche à l'arrière du crâne de l'ingénieur, où elle rebondit en faisant un bruit de tintement parfaitement distinct, coupant net Rogers dans sa phrase. Ce dernier se tourna en même temps que Tony qui gueulait à voix basse : « Il va me rembourser les frais de la peinture, à faire des rayures avec ses flèches ce con ! » et ils virent Natasha leur faire signe de temps mort avec sa main, avant de les pointer du doigt et de glisser ensuite son index sous sa gorge.

\- Ouh, une vraie furie ! ricana le blond.

\- Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas l'idiot Stark, elle serait bien capable de vous écorcher vif !

Le concerné ne répondit rien et se contenta de se tourner à nouveau vers ceux qu'ils avaient infiltré, jetant de nouveaux regards noirs. Rogers le voyait tapoter du bout des doigts sur son bouclier, l'air de s'impatienter.

\- Rappelez-vous, on nous a demandé d'être discrets et de ne pas nous faire voir, lui chuchota Captain America par sureté.

Malheureusement, l'autre l'ignora royalement, car il lui répliqua seulement qu'il n'allait pas s'en aller en laissant un si bon matériel à de tels incapables, avant de se lever de sa place pour se jeter vers eux, balançant le bouclier du captain dans un geste assez aléatoire, il fallait l'avouer. Néanmoins, ce dernier toucha l'un des ingénieurs qui lâcha ce qu'il tenait, un morceau de missile qui retomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis que son porteur se pliait en deux après avoir reçu le coup de bouclier en plein dans l'estomac. Tony se jeta dans la mêlée, ravi de voir que la force du soldat n'était pas usurpée et qu'il distribuait des coups surpuissants sans armure, et avec une facilité surprenante.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Rogers par contre, en effet ce dernier venait de le rejoindre, tout comme les deux espions, et même si ces deux-là se battaient déjà comme des lions, après avoir juré contre l'étrange jetée du captain—il faut dire que ce genre d'action suicidaire était du fait de Stark en temps normal, autant dire que quelque chose clochait clairement—tandis que lui, ne parvenait à rien avec l'armure de l'ingénieur. Il s'approcha donc de ce dernier qui semblait bien s'amuser avec son corps et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Stark, je n'arrive à rien avec votre machin !

Tony lui lança un regard amusé à travers le casque de Captain America qu'il arborait et chuchota à son tour à l'IA présente dans l'armure :

\- Jarvis, passe en mode pilote automatique.

\- Quoi ? glapit Steve, légèrement inquiet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car au même instant, la voix de l'IA se fit entendre, confirmant l'ordre de son concepteur, et l'armure se mit en marche sans que le Captain n'y soit pour quelque chose. Celui-ci leva les bras contre son gré commença à faire exploser leurs adversaires. Bordel, il détestait ne plus avoir le contrôle : déjà qu'il n'était pas dans son corps, mais si en plus il ne pouvait rien faire…une chose était sûre, il allait avoir une discussion avec Stark sur sa manière bien à lui de régler les choses. Et puis merde, il détestait le voir se servir de son bouclier de manière totalement aléatoire—heureusement qu'il était fait d'un matériau si indestructible, car sinon il aurait déjà fini sa course en morceaux dans un mur, avec l'indélicatesse de Tony qui le balançait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. En fait, la seule chose qu'il risquait d'abîmer, c'était la peinture.

Finalement, le combat fut assez rapide, grâce à leur efficacité et le fait que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas très résistants et leurs corps pour la plupart assommés trainaient sur le sol. Lorsque le dernier s'écroula lourdement, ils se permirent de reprendre leur souffle, regardant les lieux, puis Natasha s'avança vers Tony, pensant évidemment qu'il s'agissait du Captain, et s'adressa au blond :

\- Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Depuis quand tu te jettes dans la mêlée comme passe son temps à le faire ce crétin de Tony ?!

Ce dernier ne répliqua rien à cette dernière remarque, car ils seraient immédiatement démasqués concernant leur échange de corps avec Rogers, mais cela le démangea dans tous les cas. Il se contenta de fusiller Romanoff du regard, et rien que cela la surprit grandement venant de la part du soldat. Elle haussa un sourcil, davantage sceptique lorsque Iron Man flanquait un coup de coude et jetait un regard mauvais—bon une fois après avoir soulevé le haut de son casque d'acier évidemment—à celui qui avait décidé de tenir tête à la rousse. Cette dernière les observa tour à tour tous les deux, l'air suspicieuse, puis mâcha finalement :

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'une petite explication avec Fury.

Et le long soupir blasé qui s'échappa des lèvres du blond ne fit que confirmer un soupçon qui planait dans la tête de Natasha depuis qu'elle avait remarqué les étranges agissements de ses coéquipiers.

* * *

Steve et Tony se trouvaient de nouveau assis à la même table de réunion que le matin même, à cela près qu'ils étaient à présent en milieu d'après-midi. Même si Clint était absent cette fois, Natasha était toujours là, tout comme Fury. La rousse se tenait aux côtés de ce dernier et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, les fixant d'un air suspicieux qui ne les rassurait pas du tout.

\- Bien, je pense que vous nous devez quelques explications, commença la jeune femme.

Les deux autres vengeurs se jetèrent un regard en coin, se mettant silencieusement d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Pour Tony, il ne voulait pas avoir à subir encore une fois des réprimandes pour son manque de sécurité et ses inventions que Fury jugeait souvent pour la plupart du temps inutiles ou dangereuses—quoique ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que les missiles qu'il faisait dans le temps. Quant à Steve, avouer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui dans le corps de Stark était assez ennuyeux : si c'était pour que le reste de l'équipe se foute de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, très peu pour lui. Et puis merde, c'était humiliant de perdre sa force pour se retrouver avec celle de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier n'était pas non plus chétif, mais il y avait une différence nette avec le corps du super soldat qu'il était.

Voyant que chacun d'eux gardait le silence, l'espionne perdit patience et abattit ses mains sur la table avec violence, les fusillant consciencieusement du regard.

\- Il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux, assena-t-elle, sûre de son fait.

Ses paroles pouvaient être prises de toutes les manières, mais la seule chose à laquelle pensaient les deux autres héros actuellement, c'était le fait qu'elle ne sache la vérité concernant l'échange de leurs corps.

\- De plus, cela nui davantage encore à la cohésion de l'équipe. Vous n'êtes déjà pas très « esprit d'équipe », mais là c'est encore pire, et c'est peu dire…ajouta Fury, l'air légèrement désespéré de leur comportement.

\- On a eu quelques…problèmes à propos de certains sujets, mais on va s'arranger, tenta avec diplomatie Steve.

Ce qui intrigua leurs deux interlocuteurs, puis que c'était donc, de leur point de vue, Tony qui s'adressait à eux de façon si sérieuse sans faire de remarque ironique comme en temps normal lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. D'ailleurs, il rongeait son frein, tentant de ne pas montrer son air ennuyé et désintéressé sur le visage si sérieux du soldat en temps normal.

\- J'espère bien, finit par répondre Fury.

Il les considéra une dernière fois puis après un temps de pause, termina :

\- Sinon, vous devrez expliquer clairement de quoi il retourne et serez mis au pied jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Une grimace passa sur le visage des deux concernés en même temps. S'ils venaient à être interdits de mission, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle…après tout, c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils faisaient les trois quarts du temps, quand Steve ne dessinait pas et que Tony ne bricolait pas des inventions farfelues dans son atelier—preuve en était d'une dite machine qui actuellement leur pourrissait la vie.

Après avoir salué Fury, les trois vengeurs quittèrent la salle à bord de l'Héliporteur tandis qu'un hélicoptère était dépêché pour les ramener à la tour Stark. Natasha continuait de les observer avec insistance, comme si elle pouvait réussir à percer le secret qu'ils semblaient tous les deux cacher, mais ils se gardèrent bien de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible.

Une fois arrivés à la tour, la rousse les laissa enfin tranquilles et partit s'entrainer dans la salle que Tony avait aménagée pour que chacun d'eux puisse s'épuiser autant qu'ils le voulaient sur sacs en sable et autres. L'ingénieur quant à lui décida d'aller travailler sur une machine qui leur permettrait de retrouver leurs corps. Steve lui emboîta le pas après avoir emmené de quoi dessiner. Après tout il n'avait pas le choix, si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans l'atelier et voyait le blond en train de toucher à toutes les affaires de Tony avec une parfaite maîtrise, nulle doute qu'ils seraient démasqués en un instant.

Une fois arrivés dans la fameuse pièce, Tony se dirigea immédiatement vers la table la plus proche où se trouvaient déjà entassés tout un tas de papiers et commença à dessiner des plans tout en parlant de valeurs avec Jarvis.

Surpris de la rapidité de mise au travail de Stark, Steve quant à lui se posta non loin de là au cas-où il devrait donner le change si quelqu'un venait à entrer, et attrapa son carnet dans le but de dessiner pour passer le temps. Il avait un peu plus de mal avec des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes, il ne devait pas tenir le crayon de la même manière, mais dans tous les cas il n'avait pas perdu son talent, car ce dernier devait être inscrit dans sa perception et sa facilité à retranscrire les proportions telles qu'il les voyaient. Il commença d'abord à croquer quelques machines. Même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ces dernières, il devait avouer que c'était un réel plaisir de dessiner tous leurs rouages, vis, lignes droites, courbes, torsades, et donner à son dessin les mêmes reflets que ceux visibles sur le métal.

Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, il finit par se lasser des machines un peu répétitives de Tony et se concentra alors sur ce dernier, regardant ce qu'il faisait. C'était toujours aussi étrange pour lui de se voir trifouiller tous ces trucs avec une telle aisance. Il pensa d'un coup que ce pouvait être une bonne idée d'immortaliser tout ça finalement, c'était bien la seule occasion qu'il avait de pouvoir se dessiner, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de faire un autoportrait, et puis il aurait fallu rester un moment devant un miroir, chose qu'il n'aimait que très peu.

Il commença donc à faire un croquis très rapide pour les proportions avant d'y ajouter des détails et d'affirmer les traits petit à petit, râlant intérieurement lorsque l'ingénieur changeait totalement de position.

Il était en train de tracer avec davantage de précision les traits du visage concentré qu'avait Tony lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose qui le fit se figer, le crayon à la main. Pas encore sûr, il se pencha vers une machine d'un gris clair métallique et regarda tant bien que mal son reflet sur la surface, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'il avait remarqué.

\- Stark, je crois que nos esprits ne sont pas les seules choses à avoir été échangés.

L'ingénieur releva la tête à son nom, le fixant d'un air d'incompréhension, lui incitant à en dire plus d'un signe bref de la tête, pensant que cela n'avait pas grande importance puisqu'il était en passe de recréer la machine et de régler ce problème.

\- Nos yeux, souffla le Captain.

Cette fois-ci, l'ingénieur leva enfin la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et son regard accrocha celui de l'autre vengeur, remarquant qu'effectivement, il avait—enfin son corps—les yeux bleus et non plus sombres comme avant. Attrapant une plaque de métal qui trainait, il approcha cette dernière de son visage et pu remarquer qu'elle reflétait le visage du Captain, mais avec à présent, un regard brun presque noir—le sien. Surpris, il reposa le bout d'acier et fit remarquer tout en se remettant à assembler des choses :

\- Je suis surpris que Natasha ou les autres ne s'en soient pas rendu compte avant...Nous encore, on passe pas notre temps à se mirer dans un miroir—enfin moi si mais c'est autre chose ça—mais franchement, une fois qu'on a remarqué, c'est assez flagrant.

\- On a tous beaucoup à faire, on a pas vraiment le temps de passer notre temps à se fixer les uns les autres, fit le Captain en haussant les épaules, avant de se remettre à dessiner. Mais c'est tout de même étrange, non ?

\- Bah, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça. Après tout, les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, non ?

Steve posa soudainement son crayon, surpris, et leva à nouveau le regard vers Stark. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce dernier parler aussi poétiquement—il faut dire qu'en temps normal il passait plus de temps à faire des piques à tous ceux qu'il connaissait. En fait, avec seulement ces quelques mots, il avait l'impression de voir autre chose de l'homme narcissique qu'était Stark en temps normal, c'était plus que déstabilisant.

\- Ça vient de vous ?

\- Hum, de quoi ? demanda l'ingénieur, déjà retourné à ses machines.

\- Cette…citation, proverbe ? questionna le Captain, peu sûr du mot à employer.

Ce dernier sursauta, stupéfié lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire échapper à son interlocuteur, qui leva la tête avec un sourire au bord des lèvres :

\- Vous plaisantez Rogers, je ne suis pas poète !

Certains auraient peut-être pu croire à de la moquerie à ces mots, mais Steve n'y voyait qu'un sincère amusement, ce qui était peu commun pour le milliardaire. Il vint à se demander, l'espace d'un instant, ce que ce sourire aurait donné sur le visage de Tony s'il avait été dans son corps. Etrangement, cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de sourire à son tour, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

\- Effacez ce sourire niais de votre visage Rogers, je vais finir par vomir, lâcha Tony, reprenant son ironie habituelle.

\- Eh bien techniquement, c'est la tête que vous faites que vous souriez, je vous signale…lâcha Captain America, amusé.

Tony haussa un sourcil en se focalisant de nouveau sur lui, puis fit remarquer avec un petit ricanement :

\- Vous avez décidé de m'emmerder j'ai l'impression.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit le brun avec un sourire. Ça vous obligera peut-être à y réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois que vous voulez tester une machine sur un coéquipier sans son consentement et sans avoir fait des tests au préalable.

\- Je vais régler ça, maugréa l'inventeur.

\- Je sais bien…je ne m'inquiète pas.

Tony lui jeta un regard en coin, un peu surpris de ce que l'autre affirmait, puis décida de continuer son travail tandis que l'autre vengeur reprenait ses dessins.

Cependant, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte—qui avait d'ailleurs été réparée entre temps— et cria depuis l'autre côté :

\- Tony, pourquoi tu as fermé à clé ?

Ce dernier jura subitement et se jeta sur le captain, le tirant sans ménagement pour le placer à l'endroit où lui travaillait un instant plus tôt et demanda ensuite à Jarvis d'ouvrir la porte tandis qu'il prenait la place qu'occupait le brun un instant plus tôt, faisant semblant de dessiner en prenant le crayon. Banner, car c'était lui, entra à ce moment-là, se figeant un instant sur le pas de la porte en voyant que l'ingénieur n'était pas seul.

\- Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les deux vengeurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin, jusqu'à ce que ce soit finalement le captain qui réponde :

\- Il voulait dessiner les machines qu'il y a ici.

L'autre scientifique acquiesça, pas plus surpris que cela, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le brun debout devant la table où Tony l'avait poussé pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect que ce soit le blond qui travaillait.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu nous bricoles encore ?

Steve jeta un regard paniqué à Tony, qui leva la tête du carnet. Il n'y connaissait rien, que pouvait-il bien répondre à Banner ? Agacé, Stark lui indiqua d'un léger signe de tête des papiers posés sur le bureau et ordonna en bougeant seulement les lèvres : « Lis ».

Peu convaincu, le captain énonça tout de même ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la feuille en face de lui, essayant de prendre un ton assuré à la Stark pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

\- Oh je vois ! Dans ce cas, tu dois avoir besoin de moi pour faire ça !

\- Non ! répondit précipitamment Rogers.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir en roulant des yeux, ce qui l'obligea à reformuler immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- Enfin je veux dire, ça ira pour l'instant, je t'appellerai si besoin.

L'air un peu sceptique, Banner acquiesça tout de même :

\- Je venais juste chercher un classeur de toute façon.

Ce dernier fila dans un coin de la pièce récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher puis quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au blond qui faisait de nouveau semblant de dessiner, la tête baissée.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur son passage, les deux vengeurs lâchèrent d'un même mouvement un soupir de soulagement, puis Tony redressa la tête et fit remarquer à son collègue avec une ironie parfaitement perceptible :

\- Eh bien, on sait déjà que tu ne te lanceras pas dans une carrière d'acteur. Jouer un rôle, c'est pas ton truc.

\- C'est le personnage qui est difficile à jouer, Stark, fit remarquer l'autre à son attention.

\- Vous insinuez que je suis compliqué ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- C'est bien, ça me correspond.

Steve se contenta de soupirer lourdement en guise de réponse, puis ajouta tout de même :

\- Je n'y connais rien à tous ces trucs et vous le savez très bien.

\- Ce n'est toutefois pas difficile de faire semblant.

Captain America lâcha un grognement et préféra abandonner l'idée de raisonner Stark qui était aussi têtu qu'une mule. A la place, il se dirigea vers lui tandis que l'autre se levait, lui cédant sa place auprès de la machine qui commençait enfin à prendre forme, même si elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment au premier prototype qui leur avait causé de tels problèmes.

Au bout d'une heure, Steve sursauta lorsque la voix de Tony—où plutôt la sienne du coup—retentissait avec un petit air satisfait :

\- Fini !

Il leva les yeux vers ce dernier qui fixait du regard une machine qui vrombissait elle aussi, et émettait une légère lumière se reflétant dans les yeux de son concepteur, posté devant, les bras croisés avec un sourire.

\- Bon, on va tester ça tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça tout de suite ? questionna Steve, inquiet. Et les tests alors ?

\- Mh, quels tests ? Il n'y en a pas besoin, ça va faire comme l'ancienne et marcher du premier coup ! Bon, je ne garantis pas qu'elle n'explosera pas par la suite, mais du moment que ça fonctionne…supposa Stark, pas plus inquiet que cela à l'idée de faire de nouveau sauter la moitié de son atelier, qui avait d'ailleurs été remis en état par ses robots durant son absence.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! s'énerva l'autre vengeur en lui jetant un regard noir. Il est hors de question que l'on utilise cette machine sans tests !

\- Ce qui est vraiment dommage pour vous Rogers, c'est que j'ai toujours votre corps, donc je suis plus fort que vous, ironisa Tony.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vo—Eh !

Le blond venait de le tirer sans ménagement par un bras, l'approchant dangereusement de la machine. Une grimace se glissa sur le visage du brun mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage que sa main se trouvait déjà sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, tout comme Tony qui venait de finir de trifouiller les boutons et avait posé sa main libre, l'autre obligeant fermement celle du brun à ne pas bouger.

D'étranges vibrations échappèrent à l'appareil, engourdissant leurs doigts et faisant froncer les sourcils à Tony. Apparemment, ça n'était pas prévu, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le captain, qui n'osait plus forcer pour enlever sa main de peur qu'il reste coincé entre deux ou un truc de ce genre. Finalement, un courant semblable à la première fois passa entre eux par le biais de la machine, puis cette dernière s'éteignit en crachotant, semblant vidée de l'énergie qu'elle possédait.

\- Bon, au moins elle n'a pas explosé, fit Tony.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, puis s'exclama :

\- Eh, ça a marché !

Il baissa les yeux, remarquant que du coup, le captain avait toujours la main fermement posée sur son poignet pour l'obliger à garder la main sur la machine. Ce dernier le lâcha au bout d'un moment, se redressant tout en se frottant le crâne, encore un peu perturbé. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la machine avait fonctionné, un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa, puis il avoua :

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu une journée aussi angoissante et longue de toute ma vie.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ça, Rogers ? fit l'ingénieur.

L'autre se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé, puis se dirigea finalement vers son carnet qu'il récupéra, sans oublier le crayon, avant de se détourner dans l'intention de sortir de l'atelier où il n'avait plus rien à faire.

« - Vous vous en allez déjà ? Vous pouvez tellement que ça ne pas me supporter ? »

Surpris, Steve se tourna vers Tony qui avait levé la tête vers lui et demanda, pour être sûr :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

L'ingénieur le fixa, un sourcil haussé, puis fit remarquer d'un air moqueur, comme s'il parlait à un fou :

\- Je n'ai rien dit, vous devenez sénile mon vieux.

Un grognement échappa au soldat, qui ne chercha pas plus loin et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, pensant déjà à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, sans entendre le soupir que lâchait Tony dans son dos.

* * *

Les Avengers avaient tous été réunis en urgence le lendemain matin, pour une mission qui apparemment, était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Thor était le seul absent, se trouvant en ce moment sur Asgard. Ils se retrouvaient donc encore une fois dans une des salles de réunion de l'Héliporteur, à attendre que Fury se décide à venir pour leur expliquer la mission qu'il souhaitait leur confier.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un air préoccupé visible sur son visage qui intrigua les vengeurs. Mettant les pieds dans le plat, il commença directement :

\- Bien, il semblerait que des terroristes s'étant montré il y a quelques jours de cela possèdent des armes qu'ils ne devraient pas être en mesure de posséder.

Attirant l'attention des autres, il commença les explications, lorsque Steve entendit distinctement Iron Man jurer :

\- Encore des putain de terroristes de merde, comme si on avait que ça à faire, latter la vermine.

\- Stark, langage ! soupira fortement le blond, le fixant d'un air désapprobateur.

Etrangement, il ne reçut qu'un regard surpris de la part de Stark, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, ce qui le laissa perplexe un moment. Un air moqueur apparut de nouveau sur le visage de l'ingénieur qui fit remarquer :

\- Je vais finir par croire que rester piégé soixante-dix ans dans la glace a congelé votre cerveau Rogers. Je n'ai rien dit.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, se demandant si l'autre se moquait de lui mais il ne semblait pas, d'ailleurs les autres personnes présentes semblaient toutes aussi surprises. C'est là qu'il comprit quelque chose, et qu'un juron lui échappa pour une fois :

\- Oh merde, c'est pas vrai…

Tout le monde le regardait avec stupeur mais il était seulement concentré sur Tony qui avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Stark, quelle connerie avait vous fait avec cette machine ?

Quand Steve commençait à jurer, c'est qu'il perdait vraiment patience. Quant à Tony, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son collègue, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende distinctement ce dernier jurer après lui…sans avoir bougé les lèvres. Comprenant en même temps ce qu'il se passait, les yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils jurèrent d'une même voix :

\- Putain c'est une blague…

\- Je vais vous étriper, Stark, continua le blond.

\- Vous croyez peut-être que c'était volontaire ? grogna le milliardaire, blasé.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer, là ?! Il se passe quoi, à la fin ?! s'agaça soudain Natasha en les dévisageant tour à tour.

\- Rien du tout, firent les deux vengeurs d'une même voix, se jetant un regard noir par la même occasion.

La rousse fronça dangereusement les sourcils, l'air de n'apprécier que très moyennement le fait qu'ils lui mentaient effrontément. Elle n'ajouta cependant rien pour l'instant, et préféra se concentrer davantage sur la mission qu'on allait leur confier et qui s'avérait être assez importante.

Lorsque tous les détails furent donnés, Fury leur ordonna de se rendre au jet qui était mis à leur disposition, et les cinq membres de l'équipe quittèrent la salle pour se rendre auprès de l'appareil.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, Steve demanda aux autres d'avancer devant, pendant qu'il tirait sans ménagement Tony à l'écart pour avoir quelques explications. L'ingénieur se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard prodigieusement agacé tandis que le blond se penchait sur lui, demandant d'un air furieux :

\- Votre machine était sensée corriger le problème, Stark ! Alors comment se fait-il que j'entende vos pensées ?

\- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est peut-être par que t'es dingue de moi, capsicle !

Le blond le fusilla du regard, ignorant royalement la moquerie de Tony. Bordel, comme il avait envie de lui coller un bon coup de poing, là tout de suite !

\- Surtout ne te gêne pas, mais je te rendrai la pareille, fit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

\- De quoi ? demanda le captain, perdu.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me frapper, à l'instant ? demanda Tony.

Se regardant un instant en chien de faïence, le milliardaire finit par comprendre, car il jura soudain :

\- Oh bordel, ne me dis pas que moi aussi j'entends tout ce qui passe par ton cerveau congelé ?

\- Ah, il faut bien que ça marche dans les deux sens, sinon ce ne serait pas juste, ricana le fils de l'Amérique, plutôt content que cela touche aussi l'autre vengeur.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir las, passant une main sur son visage, puis s'exclama :

\- Bon, ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'avant, au moins on peut se battre sans problème, on sera peut-être juste parasité par les pensées de l'un et l'autre. Il y a seulement dû y avoir un disfonctionnement sur la machine. Lorsqu'on rentrera, je la rechargerai et trouverai un moyen pour arranger ça.

Steve acquiesça, se reculant enfin de son collègue. Ce dernier avait intérêt à réparer la nouvelle bourde qu'il venait de faire !

Tony quant à lui ne dit rien, mais il entendait avec clarté ce que pensait le soldat, et ce dernier semblait bien remonté, ce qui le faisait sourire malgré lui. Ils décidèrent finalement de retourner auprès des autres qui devaient les attendre à bord du jet.

* * *

\- On arrive près du point d'atterrissage, annonça Clint aux autres passagers.

Steve se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir les lieux en contrebas. Il s'agissait d'une zone assez déserte, où la seule chose de visible était un campement qui avait dû être établi par des agents du SHIELD. Très peu de ces derniers trainaient d'ailleurs à l'extérieur. On était en plein désert et le soleil tapait avec force, sans oublier un vent qui était peut-être un peu trop violent pour être normal, ce qui intriguait le blond.

\- Il va y avoir une tempête de sable dans peu de temps, fit Tony à voix haute, répondant à la question muette de Steve.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris avant de se rappeler qu'il avait seulement dû entendre ce qu'il pensait quant au vent. Il se contenta donc de se tourner à nouveau pour regarder l'extérieur, se demandant quels signes avant-coureurs Stark avait bien pu repérer concernant cette fameuse tempête.

Lorsque le jet se posa à environ une centaine de mètres des tentes pour que ces dernières ne s'envolent pas, ils sortirent tous les cinq alors que l'appareil repartait aussitôt, car s'il venait à rester ici, avec une tempête il n'était pas sûr de rester en bon état.

Presque aussitôt, Tony commença à jurer intérieurement, après tout c'était bien connu que le sable n'était pas bon pour tout ce qui était technologique, et puis la chaleur qui régnait ici allait vite décharger les batteries d'Iron Man. Comme quoi, son armure avait certaines limites qu'il allait devoir résoudre au plus vite. Bah, et puis c'était la faute des terroristes ! Qu'avaient-ils tous à se planquer dans des pays où on crevait totalement de chaud ?! Insensé, lui, il serait allé dans un coin bien tranquille et paradisiaque, enfin…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente la plus grande, sûrement celle du plus haut gradé qui devait se trouver ici. Fury avait bien dit qu'on leur donnerait plus d'informations complémentaires lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Une fois devant, Natasha, qui se trouvait être la première, s'annonça avant de pousser le pan de toile pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur…et presque se figer sur le seuil.

\- Oh mon dieu…murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Barton qui se trouvait derrière et ne voyait rien, tout comme les autres.

La jeune femme avança davantage à l'intérieur, laissant ainsi ses camarades passer à leur tour et leur permettre d'admirer le sanglant spectacle qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

Celui qui devait être le chef du campement n'était plus, et son cadavre était dans un état déplorable. Chaque membre du corps avait été séparé du tronc, répandant du sang absolument partout dans le petit habitacle. La tête avait même roulé sous le bureau de fortune installé dans un coin. Il y avait quelques mouches qui tournoyaient vicieusement autour des trous béants laissés à la place des bras, et une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air, immonde mélange entre la pourriture due à la chaleur et le sang pas encore totalement coagulé. Trops choqués, les cinq Avengers restèrent un instant sans bouger, avant que Clint et Banner ne se décident d'aller voir s'il était de même dans les autres tentes, raison pour laquelle personne n'était sorti les accueillir en entendant le jet.

Une fois ressaisie, Natasha se pencha vers le buste, tentant de garder l'air le plus neutre possible, ne pouvant toutefois pas s'empêcher totalement de plisser le nez.

\- C'est récent, fit-elle finalement après un instant d'observation. Ceux qui ont fait ça ont dû arriver juste après que Fury ai contacté la base, c'est-à-dire, quelques heures tout au plus.

Steve, qui l'écoutait avec attention, plus qu'attristé de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, fut obligé de détourner la tête vers Tony lorsqu'il capta les pensées de ce dernier, plus que surprenantes. Ce n'était pas des phrases, comme toute personne pensait, mais un amalgame de mots, chuchotés, sifflés d'une voix mauvaise, comme le brouillon d'une page surchargée d'encre, comme un brouhaha constant. Etais-ce cela que l'on appelait avoir des idées noires ? Car l'ingénieur en était l'image même en cet instant, fixant le cadavre sous leurs yeux.

Banner et Clint revinrent quelques instants plus tard, essoufflés d'avoir couru un peu partout, et apportant qui plus est une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il n'y a absolument aucun survivant…avoua l'archer dans une grimace, tandis que le scientifique qui avait vérifié avec lui soupirait lourdement.

Un silence s'installa un instant parmi eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit brisé par la voix de Tony qui cracha d'un air presque mauvais :

\- On va retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, Steve l'observant avec davantage d'attention. Il semblait émaner du milliardaire une colère sourde qui ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était impressionnant. Ce dernier quitta la tente en coup de vent, interpelé par Rogers qu'il ignora soigneusement. Les autres le suivirent rapidement, abandonnant le cadavre derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Steve, légèrement inquiet.

\- Je vais chercher les enculés qui ont fait ça.

Grimaçant aux paroles de son collègue, Steve le suivit, faisant remarquer :

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont et où ils sont partis !

\- Erreur capsicle. Traces de pas et de roues de voitures.

Le concerné baissa les yeux et remarqua immédiatement ce que lui désignait Iron Man, avançant sous la chaleur du soleil avec son armure qui devait être un vrai four.

\- Tu veux foncer dans le tas comme ça ? Mais tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il allait y avoir une tempête de sable, on ne peut pas se permettre de tomber dessus !

L'ingénieur l'ignora royalement, et même en se focalisant sur son esprit, le blond remarqua que son interlocuteur ne pensait à rien, c'était plutôt inquiétant, lui qui avait en temps normal l'esprit en ébullition.

\- Pourquoi la mort de ces soldats te préoccupe tant que ça ? demanda finalement le blond.

Tony se stoppa, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers ses quatre camarades qui semblaient attendre des explications.

\- Ils ont été tués avec des armes de Stark Industries, avoua finalement le milliardaire.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Non plutôt, comment c'est possible, je croyais que tu avais arrêté d'en fabriquer ? demanda Rogers en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le cas, mais il faut bien que celles qui aient été vendues soient utilisées. C'est de la pure provocation contre moi, jura le brun en serrant les poings.

Rogers le fixa sans mot dire. En cet instant, c'était difficile à avouer, mais c'était bien de la compassion qu'il ressentait, il détestait voir son ami aussi désespéré, poursuivi par ses erreurs passées et son ancien titre de marchant de mort. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop gentil à Stark qui détestait ça et passait son temps à jouer sur l'ironie, aussi se contenta-t-il de dire :

\- Très bien, on y va tout de suite et le plus rapidement possible dans ce cas, avant que la tempête n'arrive.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa d'un air intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas les agissements du Captain mais il y avait plus important à penser pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers les trois autres et leur demanda s'ils seraient du voyage, et ils opinèrent sans même chercher à y réfléchir davantage. Un léger sourire passa sur son visage. Il se rendait bien compte à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir des gens pareils pour amis.

Le soldat se tourna vers Clint et lui demanda de leur trouver une voiture adaptée au terrain pour espérer aller bien plus vite qu'à pied. L'espion revint quelques minutes plus tard à bord d'un 4x4 tout terrain, et resta au volant tandis que les autres s'entassaient sur les places de devant et à l'arrière, puis ils partirent.

Ils arrivèrent non loin de l'emplacement des attaquants à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Entre temps, le vent avait encore augmenté, soulevant parfois des masses de grains de sable, si bien qu'à part Tony qui était protégé par son masque en acier, les autres avaient enroulé tant bien que mal des tissus prévus à cet effet qui trainaient dans le coffre du 4x4 autour de leur visage. Ils arrêtèrent l'engin derrière une butte lorsqu'ils virent qu'un important campement se trouvait non loin, et ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer.

Le décor avait changé en l'espace d'une demi-heure de route. Même s'il y avait encore pas mal de sable, le vent était en partie coupé par de très gros rochers qui semblaient jaillir du sol, et certains étaient tellement énormes qu'ils formaient une cuvette sous le niveau de la terre. C'était là que se trouvait le campement, mettant ainsi les gens qui s'y trouvaient à l'abri du vent.

Cachés derrière un rocher, les cinq vengeurs réfléchissaient au moyen d'attaquer de façon discrète pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Enfin, Tony aurait bien foncé dans le tas mais heureusement, le captain avait intercepté cette idée dans son esprit et l'en avait dissuadé sous le regard surpris des trois autres, qui du coup n'avaient pas tout suivi.

\- Bon, vous avez une idée ? Après tout, on pourra toujours s'abriter dans leur base pendant la tempête, mais il faut encore qu'on arrive à tous les éliminer, supposa Banner.

\- Je continue à dire qu'on devrait foncer dans le tas, de toute façon ils ne font pas le poids contre nous, maugréa Tony. Et non Cap, je ne suis pas borné.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard, agacé qu'il écoute la moindre de ses pensées. A la place, il préféra rappeler au milliardaire :

\- Peut-être que nous sommes plus forts, mais s'ils possèdent des armes à vous, ils risquent de nous donner pas mal de fil à retordre.

\- Le mieux serait peut-être que Tony y aille en éclaireur pour qu'il puisse reconnaître quels armes ils possèdent, et qu'on agisse ensuite en conséquence, proposa Natasha.

\- Vous osez vouloir me laisser aller seul dans la gueule du loup ? se plaignit faussement le playboy.

\- Bien sûr que non, je viendrais avec toi, répondit seulement le blond d'un air moins détaché qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire croire.

\- Je suis touché, mais je pense que je peux me baby-sitter tout seul, capsicle, charia le brun.

\- Je m'en voudrais que tu meurs, tu oublies que tu dois encore réparer quelque chose.

\- Oh, j'aurais presque oublié. Mais quoi, ça ne te tente pas, d'être hanté par mon cerveau de fantôme jusqu' la fin de tes jours ? ricana l'ingénieur.

\- Très peu pour moi, c'est bien pour ça qu'en rentrant il faudra régler le problème.

Les trois autres vengeurs suivaient la conversation, l'air totalement perdus, se demandant de quoi ces deux-là parlaient. Il était clair qu'ils leur faisaient des cachotteries depuis deux jours, et ils se demandaient tous ce que cela pouvait bien être.

\- Bon, on va y aller maintenant, coupa finalement le blond en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuvette de roche, suivit de Tony qui avait remis son masque pour se protéger du sable.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord d'un pic rocheux qui donnait une bonne vue sur ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Ils observèrent un peu les lieux. Pour Tony, cela lui faisait drôlement penser à la fois où il avait été capturé. Les lieux étaient semblables, des hommes armés tournaient en rond plus bas, et la plupart des armes fabriquées par nulle autre que lui-même auparavant étaient entassées dans un coin et particulièrement bien protégées. Le milliardaire plissa les yeux et proposa à son camarade :

\- Je pourrais tout faire exploser de l'endroit où nous sommes, si je le voulais. Ils ont entassé les explosifs avec les missiles, les munitions…il suffit de faire sauter l'un des explosifs et c'est tout le reste qui part en fumée.

\- Et celui-ci, c'est quoi ? demanda le blond en pointant du doigt un coffrage blindé qui devait sûrement contenir une arme.

Stark suivit du regard ce que lui montrait le soldat et jura à mi-voix.

\- Bon, on va revoir le plan du « On fait tout sauter ». C'est un des dernier missiles que j'ai créé, mais c'est nucléaire, on ne peut se permettre de le faire sauter, ce serait un désastre.

\- Je croyais que le dernier était le Jericho ? questionna Steve.

\- J'en ai fait d'autres avant, j'ai dit « un des derniers ». Celui-ci, c'est le Nucl-A2, et crois-moi Rogers, tu ne veux pas le voir faire boum, à part si tu veux qu'on saute aussi. Et cette fois, pas de glace pour être conservé comme un produit frais.

Une grimace passa sur le visage du blond, qui demanda alors :

\- On fait quoi dans ce cas ?

\- Il faut qu'on vole le Nucl-A2, en espérant que ce soit le seul qu'ils possèdent.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ? On y arrivera jamais, tu as vu où il est placé ? Et puis bon, il faut dire qu'on est pas les plus discrets qui soient…soupira le Cap.

\- Sinon, on peut demander à Natasha et Clint ? proposa le milliardaire, bien qu'il aurait préféré y aller lui-même par sûreté.

\- Perte de temps, coupa le blond.

Tony le fixa un instant avec surprise, trouvant que cette réponse était tout sauf logique. Il était clair que les deux espions étaient plus à même de réussir à voler le missile nucléaire, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le soldat semblait vouloir s'en occuper avec lui. Finalement, en voyant le regard vaguement coupable de l'autre, il finit par deviner :

\- C'est quoi, cet air dégoulinant de pitié ? lui demanda-t-il, tentant de garder son calme.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! protesta le captain. Je cherche juste à t'aider ! Je pense que c'est mieux si c'est toi qui détruit ces trucs.

Tony le dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il mentait où attendait autre chose derrière, allant jusqu'à écouter l'esprit de ce dernier, mais la seule chose qu'il perçut ce fut : « Fais-moi confiance pour une fois » ce qui le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne pensait. L'ingénieur recula un peu et lui adressa un léger sourire, sans l'once d'une moquerie, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Bien capsicle, il nous faut un plan maintenant !

Ils observèrent encore un instant en contrebas, avant que le milliardaire ne propose :

\- Je peux descendre en bas et attirer leur attention de l'autre côté du vallon, pendant ce temps tu descendras voler le Nucl-A2, et tu me préviendras lorsque ce sera fait et que tu es assez loin pour que je fasse exploser le reste des armes, en priant pour qu'il n'y ai rien d'autre de nucléaire planqué sous les premières caisses.

\- S'ils ont mis celui-ci à l'écart, ils auraient fait de même pour tous les autres nucléaires, ils ne sont quand même pas totalement stupides, donc ça devrait aller, répondit le soldat. Ça me convient, comme plan.

Steve contacta ensuite leurs trois camarades restés à environ une centaine de mètres, derrière les imposants rochers qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, et leur expliqua rapidement la situation ainsi que leur plan. Il leur demanda de rester prêts à intervenir au cas-où, même le si normalement ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir tous les deux. Après cela, les deux vengeurs se donnèrent le signal d'un signe de tête et Tony s'envola, atterrissant rapidement au milieu de leurs ennemis, à l'autre bout de la cavité, tandis que Rogers avançait, baissé pour ne pas se faire voir et tenter de trouver un endroit par où descendre jusqu'au Nucl-A2.

Pendant ce temps, Iron Man venait déjà de dégainer de quoi faire exploser ses adversaires, qui s'étaient tous d'ores et déjà tournés vers lui, le reconnaissant avec facilité. Tony recevait déjà un impressionnant nombre de balles qui cognaient avec un bruit de grêle sur son armure, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer au soldat dans l'oreillette de ce dernier :

\- Tu me devras les réparations pour la peinture !

\- Stark, vous me désespérez, répondit son camarade tandis qu'il sautait de roche en roche, espérant arriver rapidement en contrebas.

Il eut un sourire en entendant le brun rigoler à sa remarque, alors même que la situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Steve arriva enfin jusqu'en bas, atterrissant souplement juste derrière l'un des derniers gardes qu'il restait. Il l'assomma sans un bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer, puis agit de la même manière sur les quatre autres qui gardaient le tas de missiles. La voix était enfin libre. Jetant un coup d'œil à Tony, il put voir que ce dernier terrassait ses adversaires avec une étonnante facilité.

Se détournant, il s'approcha du Nucl-A2, observant le coffrage avec une légère inquiétude, se demandant si ce serait bon de le trimballer en courant. Bon, c'était sûrement renforcé à l'intérieur de cette grosse valise, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'une réaction nucléaire se déclenche dans sa couse et le fasse sauter, lui et ses amis qui ne pourraient sûrement pas en réchapper. Récupérant avec délicatesse la boite, il la cala tant bien que mal sur son dos grâce à une grande toile de tissu qui recouvrait les missiles de Stark Industries, se servant de la toile pour en faire une bandoulière dans laquelle il cala la valise. Steve commença ensuite à remonter, annonçant Tony de son geste par la même occasion.

Ce dernier faisait exploser ses adversaires les uns après les autres, mais leurs tirs répétés commençaient à endommager les systèmes de son armure, créant de plus en plus de disfonctionnements.

\- Steve, bouge-toi les fesses ! grogna le brun dans le micro en grimaçant.

\- Je suis bientôt en haut ! répondit le blond en continuant de grimper avec agilité, essayant d'aller le plus haut possible.

Au bout d'une minute, le soldat le prévint qu'il venait de grimper au sommet et était en train de s'éloigner en courant avec le missile nucléaire. Soulagé, Tony leva une main, faisant jaillir une multitude de petits missiles qui foncèrent droit sur le tas qui était entreposé à l'autre bout de la cavité. Lorsque les autres comprirent, il était déjà trop tard et tout explosait tandis que Stark s'envolait pour échapper au souffle de l'explosion. Ce dernier, assez puissant, n'empêcha pas Tony d'être expulsé et de finir la tête la première dans le sable, à quelques mètres seulement des trois autres qui avaient observé la scène en pariant sur lequel s'en sortirait le plus indemne. Steve les rejoignit juste après, amusé de voir Iron Man la tête la première dans le sable, ayant quelques difficultés à se sortir de là tout seul. Après que Clint l'eut aidé à se dégager, il se posa sur le sol en soufflant, son armure en mauvaise état, criblée d'impact de balles. Il écoutait distraitement Jarvis lui faire un débriefing sur tout ce qui était abîmé, observant plutôt le blond se poser non loin de lui après avoir placé délicatement le missile sur le sol.

\- Oublie pas que tu dois me repayer la peinture, lança Tony en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Il fut surpris lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui, ajoutant dans un sourire :

\- A mon avis, il y aura bien plus que ça à réparer !

Le brun fixait le sourire du captain sans mot dire, perdu dans ses pensées, malgré tout l'autre perçut tout à fait ce qu'il lui passa malencontreusement à l'esprit à ce moment-là : « beau sourire ».Tony sembla comprendre que le second vengeur l'avait entendu car il détourna subitement la tête, faisant comme si de rien n'était, avant de se lever.

\- Bon, on va finir d'aller faire le ménage, puis on attendra que la tempête se calme. Le vent devient de plus en plus violent et il y a de gros nuages là-bas…ça ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

Les quatre autres le suivirent sans un mot, après avoir récupéré le missile pour l'emmener avec eux. Banner le gardait, avançant derrière eux au cas-où. Une fois arrivés près des roches, Tony fut le premier à se pencher, regardant en contrebas mais au même moment, quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya voler des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Jurant, les autres se tinrent sur leurs gardes, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait ainsi frappé le milliardaire.

Ce dernier quant à lui se relevait avec difficulté, écoutant les commentaires de Jarvis sur l'état de l'armure, avant de couper son IA en s'exclamant :

\- Il faut qu'ils s'éloignent tout de suite !

Heureusement, Jarvis se chargea de transmettre immédiatement ce message par l'intermédiaire des oreillettes aux autres membres du groupe, qui s'éloignèrent juste avant qu'un petit missile ne jaillisse de l'impressionnant nuage de fumée soulevé par l'explosion qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt et n'explose à l'endroit où ils se tenaient juste avant.

Se redressant totalement, Tony jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, qui était en train de devenir d'un noir d'encre. Il jura et se mit à foncer en direction de ses amis, tandis que quelque chose faisait du bruit dans l'immense cavité, semblable à du métal frottant—non s'agrippant—à la roche.

Le temps qu'il rejoigne les autres, ce qui les avait attaqués jaillit enfin devant eux. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de robot gigantesque, près de trois mètres de haut. Parfaitement articulé, il semblait en acier blindé et cachait sûrement tout un tas d'armes comme il venait de leur faire exploser à la figure. Les mains se terminaient par des sortes de griffes semblables à des pinces à sucre, aux lames tranchantes, sûrement ce qui faisait ce bruit en remontant le long de la roche. Après que Stark ait ordonné une analyse à Jarvis, il jura :

\- Mais qui a construit un truc pareil ?!

\- Un taré psychopathe, sûrement, répondit Natasha tout en sortant une arme à feu d'un étui.

\- Eh…on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! s'exclama soudain Clint.

Surpris, les autres levèrent la tête, fixant effectivement la silhouette d'un homme à l'intérieur. Ce dernier s'amusait à jouer avec les griffes, les avançant dans leur direction d'un air mauvais. Aussitôt, Iron Man réagit et ordonna à Banner de reculer avec le Nucl-A2 pendant qu'eux s'occupaient de neutraliser cet espèce d'énorme truc. Il mit immédiatement sa menace à exécution et tira des rayons d'énergie bleue surpuissante sur le robot, mais cela ricocha à la même manière que sur le bouclier de Steve, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de ce dernier. Ce n'était quand même pas le même matériau ultra rare qui avait été utilisé pour ce truc ?!

Le milliardaire ne se découragea pas et se jeta contre le robot, se soulevant avec facilité du sol pour atterrir sur les épaules de ce dernier et tenter d'arracher la tête et atteindre celui qui semblait le piloter. Il fut aidé de Natasha et Clint qui tiraient balles et flèches dans la surface un peu plus transparente en espérant la briser pour lui laisser le champ libre tandis qu'un soudain violent choc du bouclier de Steve ébranlait la masse de métal qui oscilla, donnant davantage de temps à Stark. Ce dernier frappa de toutes ses forces sur la glace extrêmement épaisse que les attaques des deux espions avaient à peine endommagée, créant pour sa part une importante fissure qui se propagea rapidement. Le blond termina le travail en balançant son bouclier à l'intérieur, brisant la vitre.

Malheureusement, la personne à l'intérieur en profita pour se saisir de l'objet et de le placer dans un coin intérieur de son armure tandis qu'il tentait ensuite d'attraper Tony à l'aide de ses griffes d'acier acérées, même s'il avait du mal. A leur grande stupéfaction, celui qui était à l'intérieur s'adressa à eux, où plutôt à Tony :

\- J'espère que tu as apprécié ma petite mise en scène, Stark ?

\- Laquelle ? Parce qu'il y a pas mal de gens qui font n'importe quoi en guise de ronds de jambe, donc j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de tout, ironisa l'ingénieur en frappant l'une des lames, espérant la briser, se trouvant toujours sur les épaules du robot de trois mètres.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié celle-ci…Les tentes du campement que vous venez de quitter, ça te parle ?

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda le brun d'un air mauvais, sautant à terre pour être obligé d'esquiver les griffes de métal.

\- Je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de contacter leur base, et je voulais les tuer pour les en empêcher, mais c'était apparemment trop tard puisque vous êtes tout de même présents.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir, avant de s'envoler de nouveau pour tenter d'atterrir sur le robot. Ce dernier faisait de grands gestes disproportionnés pour tenter d'attraper l'ingénieur mais celui-ci esquivait avec habileté. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, avec les grands gestes du robot, le brun finit par tomber à terre alors que Clint et Natasha tentaient de faire reculer leur ennemi en lui tirant dessus. Au même moment, le milliardaire vit glisser de l'endroit où il était posé le bouclier de Steve, ce dernier étant d'ailleurs assez démuni à présent car donner des coups de poing, aussi bourré de sérum était-il, ne serait pas suffisant contre une telle masse de métal. Voyant ainsi une occasion, , Tony s'exclama :

\- Je te l'emprunte un moment, Cap !

Il se glissa entre les jambes de métal imposantes de leur adversaire et récupéra le bouclier qui tombait, arrivant ainsi dans le dos du robot. Ayant un peu l'habitude après s'être servi du bouclier la veille, il le lança en plein dans un endroit où Jarvis avait détecté tout un tas de câbles sûrement importants. Aussitôt, le bord de métal, pourtant rond, sectionna la plupart d'entre eux et un cri de rage échappa à l'homme caché à l'intérieur, ayant certainement perdu des connections avec des membres où armes de son robot. Tony renvoya le bouclier au captain qui le récupéra avec facilité puis se glissa à l'endroit où se cachait leur adversaire, le soulevant avec facilité de son siège pour l'expulser du robot et le faire atterrir la tête la première dans le sable, comme il avait osé lui faire.

Leur ennemi fut accueilli par les trois autres vengeurs armés, prêts à en découdre tandis que Stark se chargeait de finir de démembrer le robot entièrement, détruisant en même temps les parties indispensables pour n'en laisser plus qu'une carcasse fumante. Après avoir enlevé son casque, il se dirigea ensuite vers les trois autres qui étaient en train de menacer leur adversaire pendant que Banner les rejoignait avec le Nucl-A2. Sur le coup, Tony ne réfléchit pas et s'appuya négligemment sur l'épaule du blond tout en demandant avec amusement :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait de celui-là ?

Surpris, Steve ne fit néanmoins pas le moindre geste pour l'écarter et répondit :

\- On va le ramener à Fury, il saura bien quoi en faire et trouver quelque chose pour le punir des crimes qu'il a commis.

Tony leva le visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés, peut-être un peu plus proche que nécessaire puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé de la place qu'il s'était appropriée auprès du soldat, et fit remarquer à ce dernier :

\- Une punition ? On n'est plus à l'école Steve. Il devrait mourir, lui aussi.

Le blond croisa son regard, ignorant le fait que pour une fois, le vengeur venait de l'appeler par son prénom, et préféra se concentrer sur la signification de ses paroles. Il était plein de rancune en cet instant, c'était facile à deviner. L'ingénieur ne devait sûrement pas supporter que l'autre qui se tenait à présent à terre en face d'eux ce soit servi des armes qu'il avait créées par le passé pour s'en prendre à des gens par surprise, qui n'avaient certainement même pas eu le temps de se défendre.

\- C'est mieux comme ça Tony, tu le sais très bien, souffla doucement le blond pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

Le concerné fronça le nez, détachant le regard du sien et lâcha :

\- J'aime pas quand tu as raison, Cap. Très bien, on l'embarque et plus vite que ça.

Natasha, qui comme les deux autres vengeurs observait leur petit manège d'un air mélangeant surprise et amusement leur rappela alors :

\- Vous auriez oublié qu'on va se prendre une tempête de plein fouet ?

Elle désigna les nuages sombres, qui étaient dangereusement proches, sans oublier le vent qui était devenu d'une force impressionnante. Tout allait sûrement leur tomber dessus d'ici quelques minutes, tout au plus. Jurant, Tony proposa alors de se rendre dans la cavité, en espérant que les explosifs n'avaient pas supprimé totalement les grottes qui se trouvaient en contrebas et qu'ils pourraient s'y abriter en attendant la fin de la tempête. N'attendant pas plus longtemps pour aller vérifier, il se détacha presque à regret de l'appui offert par le blond et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait fait exploser une dizaine de minutes auparavant, confiant à Banner le soin de transporter le missile nucléaire.

Natasha ralentit quant à elle légèrement le pas, laissant Clint passer devant pour rejoindre Steve qui se trouvait en fin de marche. Avançant à sa hauteur, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, comprenant qu'elle semblait vouloir demander quelque chose, alors il inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction pour l'inciter à parler. La rousse fixa les trois autres vengeurs qui avançaient devant eux, plus particulièrement Tony qui discutait du missile avec Banner, et fit :

\- Dis-moi, il se passe quoi avec Stark depuis quelques temps ?

Le blond inclina davantage la tête vers elle, mimant l'incompréhension, et mentit :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Depuis deux jours vous êtes bizarres, et depuis ce matin, on dirait que…je ne sais pas, que vous n'avez même plus besoin de vous parler pour vous comprendre, lâcha-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » pensa le blond avant de dire à la place :

\- Pourtant, je t'assure que non.

Romanoff laissa un silence s'installer, puis demanda finalement, alors que Steve pensait la discussion close et fut pris par surprise :

\- Je sais, vous couchez ensembles, c'est ça ?

Complètement pris de court, le soldat lâcha un hoquet de surprise, émettant un « quoi ? » étranglé en guise de réponse. Les mots de la rousse se rejouèrent dans son esprit, pour être sûr qu'il avait parfaitement entendu, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas la chose à faire car le brun à quelques mètres plus avant les entendit. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'arrière alors que Steve n'avait même pas eu le temps de démentir auprès de la rousse et s'exclama à son tour :

\- Quoi ?!

Avant d'exploser de rire…bon, ils n'avaient pas tellement les mêmes réactions quant à la question, apparemment. Surprise, Natasha demanda :

\- Dis-donc Stark, c'est moi où vous écoutez notre conversation ?

\- Absolument pas ! se défendit l'ingénieur. C'est le Cap qui…en fait non, rien, termina-t-il en croisant le regard bleu de son camarade qui l'incitait à se taire s'il ne voulait pas se faire étriper.

Malgré tout, un sourire amusé voir moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à descendre en contrebas. Rogers quant à lui lâcha un nouveau soupir puis continua son chemin, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de l'espionne—à ce train-là, elle allait deviner les idioties qu'avaient faites Tony avant la fin de la journée.

Une fois tous descendus en contrebas, ils cherchèrent du regard une grotte tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber, et que les grondements du tonnerre se faisaient entendre, soulevant en même temps de grands nuages de sable qui allait jusqu'à s'écouler dans l'endroit pourtant protégé où ils se trouvaient.

\- Là ! désigna soudainement Clint en leur montrant un trou dans la roche, qui semblait encore tenir même après les explosions qui s'étaient produites.

Ils s'en approchèrent, Steve frappant de son poing sur la roche, testant pour voir si cela résisterait et n'allait pas s'écrouler sur eux. Puisque cela tenait apparemment bon, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, reculant de quelques mètres au fond pour être sûrs de ne pas recevoir de pluie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était un vrai torrent qui s'abattait, provoquant un bruit régulier mais assez fort, tout comme les éclairs qui illuminaient de temps à autre le ciel, enfin, surtout l'entrée de la grotte et les roches qu'ils pouvaient voir en face, puisqu'ils étaient sous le niveau du sol et ne pouvaient voir les nuages sombres entassés au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- A mon avis, ça va durer plusieurs heures, fit remarquer Tony en jetant un regard maussade vers le ciel.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers Clint, qui venait de menotter et attacher solidement leur ennemi pour que ce dernier ne puisse rien tenter, et l'obligea à s'asseoir dans un coin où chacun d'eux pouvait l'avoir à l'œil.

Finalement, ne voyant pas grand-chose de plus à faire ils décidèrent de se reposer, prenant des tours de garde pour surveiller le chef des terroristes pour qu'il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir ou les tuer.

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard, Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais pourtant il ne dormait pas. En réalité, trop de choses tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir, alors il attendait. Couché en chien de fusil dans un coin de la grotte, contre la roche, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur l'extérieur où la pluie continuait de tomber sans discontinuer. Il avait enlevé toute son armure, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de la garder sur lui, et l'avait casée non loin de lui, juste au cas-où. Un énième soupir lui échappa et il posa sa tête au creux de ses bras, cherchant à tout prix à s'endormir un peu avant que ce ne soit son tour de garde.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et releva la tête, croisant le regard azur de Steve. Ce dernier s'installa sans un mot à ses côtés, et remarquant le regard inquisiteur que le brun posait sur lui, donna pour explication :

\- Tu as trop de pensées en tête, ça m'empêche de dormir.

Un sourire à la fois contrit et fatigué prit place l'espace d'un instant sur le visage de l'ingénieur qui répondit :

\- Désolé.

Le blond secoua la tête, lui signifiant ainsi que c'était sans importance, puis porta son regard sur la pluie à son tour. Banner, qui était censé être celui qui surveillait leur ennemi somnolait à moitié, tout comme ledit ennemi d'ailleurs, qui semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de fuir—surtout pendant un tel déluge.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu corrigeras ça lorsqu'on rentrera, fit-il, le regard fixe, devant lui.

\- Ouais. Encore une erreur de calcul. Désolé, monsieur le héros, répondit Stark avec un petit sourire ironique.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec intensité, et fit remarquer :

\- Tu es aussi un héros, Tony.

C'était bizarre de l'entendre de la bouche du soldat, il n'y avait pas à dire. Un léger rire, bref et sans joie s'échappa des lèvres du milliardaire qui fit remarquer :

\- Je ne me prétends pas être un héros, loin de là.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda avec amusement son camarade avant de continuer : je le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Tu as fait des choses qui méritent qu'on t'appelle comme tel.

\- Et le nombre de mauvaises choses faites est au moins équivalent, si ce n'est plus important. Et puis, je ne suis pas ce genre de héros, fit-il remarquer en désignant le blond d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Et comment ça, ce genre ?

\- Le genre « vrai héros » qu'on voit dans les légendes et les bouquins, la personne parfaite, prêt à se sacrifier pour la veuve et l'orphelin, cita ironiquement le brun, quittant la pluie du regard pour baisser les yeux sur son réacteur, fixant distraitement la lumière qui s'en dégageait.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait, moi aussi, répliqua Steve.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit du tac-au-tac le brun.

\- Non, j'ai fait et je ferais des erreurs. Je préfère juste que vous ne les voyiez pas…avoua-t-il.

\- Vous voyez bien toutes les erreurs que moi, j'ai commises. Ultron, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? souffla Tony, baissant davantage la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu veux remettre ça sur le tapis ? C'est fini, Tony. Et tu n'y étais pour rien, je suppose que ça ne devait pas dégénérer à ce point.

\- C'est quand même moi qui l'avais conçu. Et en exemple plus récent, cette foutue machine qui nous fait n'importe quoi, je me suis même loupé au deuxième essai. Crois-le ou pas, mais ça m'ennuierait que tu entendes tout ce qui me passe par la tête jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Je crois que je m'en remettrai si c'était le cas, avoua le blond.

Tony releva la tête vers lui, le fixant sans comprendre.

\- Je veux dire, à part tous tes trucs de technologie auxquels je ne comprends rien, je m'en remettrai d'entendre tout ce qu'il peut bien te passer par la tête.

Le brun ne répondit rien à cela, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il prit soudain un peu trop conscience que leurs épaules se touchaient, non, s'appuyaient l'une sur l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient à se soutenir l'un l'autre : n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était en train de faire dans cette discussion, après tout ?

Non. C'était uniquement Steve qui tentait encore une fois de l'aider, de lui montrer que non, il n'était pas totalement pourri jusqu'au trognon, qu'il avait fait des choses bien. Il soupira lourdement, puis décida de se lever pour chercher à s'éloigner du blond, prétextant à ce dernier :

\- Je vais surveiller l'autre à la place de Banner, il s'est endormi. Tente de dormir, je vais essayer de ne penser à rien.

Steve le regarda s'éloigner, avant de se replacer comme il était, face à lui, fixant cette dernière, repensant vaguement à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Tony quant à lui venait de s'asseoir sur un rocher près de celui qu'ils surveillaient chacun leur tour, mais il ne parvenait pas à vider son esprit comme il l'avait dit au soldat, tout simplement car une simple phrase que ce dernier avait prononcé ce dernier se rappelait à lui avec force.

« Tu es aussi un héros, Tony. »

Le blond sembla entendre sa pensée car il se redressa et se tourna vers lui, accrochant leurs regards l'un à l'autre, puis il entendit distinctement dans l'esprit du brun : « Merci ». Et étrangement, cela suffit à le satisfaire et il se replaça correctement pour dormir un peu, rasséréné par ce simple mot qui prouvait qu'il était encore capable d'aider son camarade.

* * *

Le lendemain, le premier Avenger à se réveiller fut Natasha, qui ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le souffle du vent qui se glissait entre les pierres et sifflait avec force. S'étirant, elle remarqua que Tony était assis sur une pierre, semblant somnoler à moitié, mais gardant le regard fixé sur leur prisonnier pour être sûr que ce dernier ne tentait pas de fuir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres qui dormaient encore.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as surveillé toute la nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Banner s'est endormi en cours de route, alors j'ai décidé de veiller à sa place.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller pour que je prenne un quart de garde, moi aussi.

Stark se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en guise de remerciement. Cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, mais Natasha était quelqu'un de très soucieux envers ses proches, qui faisait attention à leur santé.

L'ingénieur se leva de son rocher et étira ses muscles endoloris par de longues heures sans bouger, jetant un coup d'œil vers Steve qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille et dormait toujours, la tête posée contre la paroi rocheuse, juste en face de l'entrée de la grotte, en retrait sur la gauche. Le brun se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui secouant l'épaule pour le réveiller :

\- Hey la belle au bois dormant, c'est le matin, on doit rentrer.

Un grognement mécontent échappa au soldat qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, croisant instantanément le regard du milliardaire, lui adressant un léger sourire, pas tout à fait réveillé. Tony le lui rendit après un instant d'hésitation, se levant ensuite pour aller réveiller Clint et Banner. Ce dernier s'excusa un bon million de fois de s'être endormi mais Tony l'excusa, assurant que ce n'était rien. De toute manière, il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir avec les nuits blanches qu'il faisait dans son atelier. Ici, cela avait juste été bien plus long puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'occuper et n'avait rien pour réparer les gros dégâts sur son armure.

Une fois tout le monde réveillé et que Natasha ait soulevé sans ménagement leur prisonnier pour l'obliger à se lever, chacun tenta d'ignorer la faim qui le tenaillait, puis ils décidèrent de remonter de la cavité qui les avait abrités du vent.

\- Vous croyez que le 4x4 qu'on a utilisé hier est encore en un seul morceau après une telle tempête ? demanda Clint avec espoir.

\- J'espère bien, sinon ce n'est pas une demi-heure de route qu'on va faire, mais trois heures de marche sous une chaleur étouffante, maugréa Tony.

Une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, ils repérèrent rapidement l'objet de leur discussion, toujours caché derrière l'imposant rocher qui les avaient abrités avant leur assaut. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait pas subi de chocs de foudre et pourrait démarrer pour les emmener jusqu'au campement ravagé.

Une fois arrivés auprès du véhicule, Banner vérifia que ce dernier fonctionnait, et un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre lorsque le moteur ronronna dans l'air sec qui les entourait. Tout le monde se tassa tant bien que mal à l'intérieur avec à présent un passager en plus—bien que Tony ait pourtant proposé de mettre leur prisonnier dans le coffre—puis démarrèrent en direction du campement.

Près de vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils pouvaient enfin apercevoir en petit les tentes qui ne semblaient pas avoir bougé en leur absence.

\- Eh, on dirait qu'il y a des gens, non ? fit remarquer Clint.

Les autres plissèrent des yeux, remarquant effectivement qu'il y avait pas mal de monde qui semblait bouger entre les tentes, ainsi que quelques véhicules. Ils avaient même l'impression de voir un jet.

\- Vous croyez que c'est le SHIELD ?

\- Possible, on devrait accélérer, pour qu'ils nous voient si jamais ils venaient à partir.

Banner acquiesça à ces mots, appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Tony quant à lui surveillait le Nucl-A2 en essayant de le caler pour qu'il soit secoué le moins possible, après tout c'était un missile nucléaire assez instable, ils avaient déjà eu de la chance qu'il ne leur ait pas explosé au visage la veille.

Une fois quasiment arrivés au campement, ils purent en effet constater que les agents portaient la tenue du SHIELD, ce qui les rassura. Ils se garèrent à l'entrée, non loin du jet, puis sortirent en trainant derrière eux le terroriste qui avait assassiné ceux du campement. Ils virent arriver nul autre que Fury vers eux, et il semblait furieux.

« C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore ? » grommela mentalement Tony, attirant le regard du blond qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Mais enfin ! explosa l'autre une fois plantés devant eux. Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?! Disparus ! Et aucun message ?!

\- Nous n'avaont pas eu l'occasion de vous contacter—commença Steve pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

Fury l'ignora, continuant ses remontrances. Aux côtés du soldat, le brun était en train de perdre patience. Après ce qu'il leur était arrivé, chacun d'eux ne voulait qu'une chose, s'était se prendre une bonne douche ainsi qu'un putain de repas à s'exploser le ventre, pas se faire engueuler ! Alors il avança d'un pas, jetant un regard mauvais envers leur soi-disant supérieur, et s'exclama durement :

\- On a failli se faire sauter avec des tarés, on a dû en trimballer un pour vous le livrer au lieu de le trucider comme j'en avais envie, on transporte un putain de missile nucléaire qui pourrait tous nous faire exploser au moindre mouvement brusque, et en plus ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'on a pas mangé ni bu, vous n'allez quand même pas continuer à nous saouler, si ?!

\- Calme-toi Tony, souffla le blond en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'ingénieur lâcha un grognement agacé mais n'ajouta rien de plus, écoutant son camarade en détendant légèrement ses muscles. Steve quant à lui ne bougea pas et laissa sa main où elle était, de peur que Tony ne tente autre chose et se jette sur Fury pour lui faire passer l'envie des remontrances. Ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs lourdement, pas plus intimidé que ça par le milliardaire, et d'un geste les laissa monter à bord du jet pendant qu'il récupérait le prisonnier ainsi que le missile qu'il allait faire démembrer avec toutes les précautions nécessaires une fois retournés sur l'Héliporteur.

Une fois tous installés à l'intérieur, ils se permirent de se reposer pendant qu'on leur apportait un peu d'eau et de nourriture mais pas grand-chose, car il y avait beaucoup de monde qui avait également besoin de se nourrir. Après quelques heures de passées et New-York en vue, réfléchissant à cela, un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de Tony et il souffla aux quatre autres, l'air de rien :

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai très envie d'un cheeseburger.

\- Tony…souffla Natasha, désespérée. On va sûrement avoir une réunion pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dès qu'on va arriver.

Le milliardaire jeta un regard en coin vers Fury, assis à l'avant, et chuchota ensuite :

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal si on va grignoter un morceau juste avant…

\- Avec ces tenues ? Tu veux te faire sauter dessus par des fans ? ricana Clint.

Le brun haussa les épaules, pas l'air plus inquiet que cela de l'idée.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas faim, je prendrais ça pour de l'insubordination.

\- Envers qui ? s'amusa le blond.

Tony haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre, regardant juste à l'extérieur, se demandant comment ils pouvaient s'esquiver mais au même moment, Fury s'avança vers eux et fit :

\- Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, je vous laisse en bas, on fera une réunion à votre retour.

\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas si pourri que je le pensais, s'amusa l'ingénieur, le remerciant tout de même au passage.

* * *

Une fois posés au sol, étrangement, ils n'avaient pas été si abordés que cela par les gens. Bon, il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous en mauvais état, couverts de poussière, sans parler de l'armure de Tony qui devait être la chose la plus abîmée, elle grinçait, et était criblée d'impacts de balles. Après avoir trouvé le fast-food le plus proche—et avoir donné quelques crises de fangirlisme aux clients et employés, ils avaient pu s'installer sans être dérangés pour pouvoir manger un morceau.

\- Tony, j'admets ma défaite, fit Clint en enfournant une bouchée impressionnante.

\- Hmf…j'l'avais bien dit !

Le brun se tourna ensuite vers le blond assis sur sa droite et lui fit :

\- Juste après la réunion, il faut qu'on règle le truc.

L'autre acquiesça, la bouche pleine lui aussi. Pour une fois, Natasha et les autres ne cherchèrent même pas à savoir ce que leur cachaient les deux autres, bien trop occupés à se remplir l'estomac. S'étant détourné de l'ingénieur, ce dernier en profita pour observer avec plus d'attention Rogers, et surtout la manière dont le soleil de la vitre dans leur dos faisait scintiller, non, rendaient ses cheveux plus lumineux, comme baignés dans de l'or liquide. Steve sembla capter cette pensée car il tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, l'observant sans comprendre mais Tony ne trouva rien à dire—ou penser—pour détourner son attention, car il venait de remarquer que le regard azur du soldat devenait presque transparent avec une telle lumière. Oh .Merde. Le milliardaire ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, ou d'ironique pour détourner l'attention du blond mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Par contre, il maudit son cerveau qui lui, ne se gêna pas de penser bien fort, comme s'il le disait à voix haute : « Tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu sais. »

Steve entrouvrit davantage les yeux, surpris, et demanda à voix haute :

\- C'est vrai ?

Cela attira l'attention des trois autres, se demandant à qui parlait leur ami, et surtout à propos de quoi. Ils furent surpris de voir le blond totalement fixé sur le brun, tout comme ce dernier, semblant attendre une réponse. Ce dernier fixa d'ailleurs le regard à l'opposé, se détournant de Rogers pour souffler du bout des lèvres :

\- Si je le pens—dit, capsicle, soupira-t-il après avoir rattrapé sa bourde.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du blond, qui appréciait peut-être un peu trop le compliment qu'il avait malencontreusement entendu à son égard. Néanmoins, égal à lui-même, Tony le remit bien vite à sa place en faisant remarquer :

\- Arrête avec ce stupide sourire idiot capsicle, on dirait un gosse.

Le blond ne répondit rien à cela, amusé de la situation, et se contenta de finir son repas sous le regard presque attendri de Natasha, qui commençait vraiment à soupçonner certaines choses.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient tous les cinq avec Fury dans une salle de réunion, après avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Finalement, leur supérieur avait bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à les contacter avant de partir à l'endroit où se cachaient les tueurs, mais il espérait que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Une fois quelques engueulades donc, il les laissa quitter la salle.

Une fois en dehors de celle-ci, Clint se tourna vers ses amis et proposa :

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller chez moi pour passer la soirée ? Ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas vu ma femme.

Tony et Steve se jetèrent un regard, pensant immédiatement à la même chose. Gêné, le blond fit à l'archer :

\- On doit faire quelque chose d'important mais allez-y quand même, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous.

Natasha haussa les sourcils puis s'avança vers eux, mains sur les hanches, faisant remarquer :

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop louches, vous deux.

\- Quoi, jalouse Romanoff ?

La concerné plissa le nez d'un air faussement dégoûté et s'exclama :

\- Non, très peu pour moi Stark, allez vous amuser si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'y compte bien, ricana le milliardaire.

\- Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? les coupa Steve, qui lui, y voyait étrangement des sous-entendus un peu partout, ce qui était plus que déstabilisant.

\- Il vaut mieux pour votre innocence que vous ne le sachiez pas, lui répondit l'ingénieur, posant une main qu'il voulait moqueuse sur l'épaule du blond.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, cherchant à l'intimider, en vain. Finalement, ils se séparèrent des trois autres et se rendirent à l'atelier pour qu'ils puissent enfin récupérer chacun leur espace mental vital.

A peine arrivés, Tony sursauta, surpris par la voix de Jarvis qui le salua :

\- Ravi de vous voir en vie, monsieur.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du brun. Il était vrai que lors du combat de la veille, son armure endommagée avait fini par abîmer le module avec lequel il discutait avec l'IA.

\- Je suis aussi content de ne pas être trop amoché, Jarvis. Tant que j'ai ton attention, peux-tu scanner l'armure et voir toutes les réparations à faire ?

\- Je fais ça de ce pas, monsieur.

Le brun s'installa de nouveau à la table où était restée la machine, toujours déchargée, tandis que Steve reprenait la même place que d'habitude, cette fois sans rien pour dessiner, espérant que l'attente ne serait pas trop longue.

Tony commença tout d'abord par brancher la machine sur une source d'énergie improvisée pour la recharger, pendant qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qui avait cloché la première fois, mais il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi, et à ce rythme-là, il allait perdre patience et finir par tout démonter. Il en discutait avec Jarvis mais cela ne servait à rien. Rogers quant à lui détestait le fait de ce sentir inutile et ne pouvoir aider le brun, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il se contenta juste de proposer une idée, en espérant que peut-être, elle ne serait pas de trop :

\- Pourquoi tu ne crées pas une autre machine pour réparer le problème, plutôt que de chercher ce qui n'a pas fonctionné avec la première ?

L'ingénieur se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec surprise, et avoua :

\- Je suis tellement obnubilé par celle-ci que je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est une idée. Mais le problème c'est que si je fabrique autre chose, cet autre chose en question risque d'avoir lui aussi des disfonctionnements. Et j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de s'échanger n'importe quoi.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du blond à ces mots. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement ce que pensait l'ingénieur. Néanmoins, ne pouvant l'aider davantage il laissa ce dernier faire.

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus le soldat commençait à avoir une terrible migraine. Les pensées fourmillantes de Tony se glissaient aussi dans son esprit et lui donnaient un mal de crâne affreux. Il se demandait comment son ami pouvait faire pour supporter toute cette effervescence et excitation que transportait son esprit en permanence, comme une boule de lumière surchauffée.

Finalement, le milliardaire pensa à une solution, car ses pensées s'ordonnèrent soudainement, se rangeant sagement en file. Pour Steve, s'était impressionnant à écouter ce brouhaha se stopper comme si les pensées du brun faisaient un garde à vous, puis s'écartaient respectueusement pour laisser passer l'idée principale.

\- Tu as des pensées vraiment trop…militaires, lâcha le brun en lui jetant un coup d'œil pendant qu'il se lançait à démonter une partie de la machine.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il le savait parfaitement bien mais après tout, c'était ce qui avait régit sa vie depuis sa naissance, que ce soit la guerre, ou même les batailles qu'il vivait depuis son retour, soixante-dix ans plus tard. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'autre.

\- Et alors, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? continua l'ingénieur, un petit tournevis coincé entre les lèvres, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna le captain, qui était jusque-là perdu dans ses pensées, ayant oublié que son camarade pouvait justement toutes les entendre.

\- De faire, découvrir d'autres choses ?

\- Je ne sais pas…lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mission, je finis toujours par m'ennuyer…c'est comme si à part me battre, je n'étais pas capable de faire autre chose, avoua le blond avec un sourire contrit.

\- Je vois…souffla le brun, toutefois sceptique.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Quoi, moi ? grommela Tony.

\- A toujours faire cavalier seul. Si bien que même Pepper en a eu assez.

Cette fois-ci, Stark se releva, posant son tournevis sur la table, fixant franchement le blond.

\- En quoi ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle tellement ? D'ailleurs, ça ne regarde que moi. Je suis un héros non, c'est bien toi qui l'a dit ? Les héros font toujours cavalier seul, capsicle.

Un rire sans joie échappa à Steve qui le fixa droit dans les yeux, faisant remarquer avec un ton plus doux :

\- Même les héros ont besoin d'un héros, Tony. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Avengers restent ici, dans ta tour ?

\- Gîte et couvert gratuits, offerts gracieusement par ma personne, répondit ironiquement le brun, reprenant ses bricolages.

\- Non, répliqua Steve. C'est parce qu'on se soutient les uns les autres.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je le pense.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de la bouche de Tony, qui reposa brutalement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table devant lui. Relevant la tête, il défia du regard le blond, contestant :

\- Nous ne sommes pas en pleine guerre où tout le monde est soudé pour vaincre l'adversaire, Steve ! De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi ! Si je venais à faire n'importe quoi de travers, je suis persuadé qu'ils s'en iraient tous de cette tour, comme l'a fait Pepper.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ça fait deux jours que tu trifouilles n'importe quoi avec nos corps et nos esprits mais que je suis toujours là ?! lui demanda le captain en se levant brusquement, perdant patience.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour régler ce problème, c'est tout, répliqua le brun.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Étrangement, cette pensée semblait plus attrister le blond qu'autre chose, surprenant son camarade qui fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il observa l'autre se diriger vers la sortie et lui demanda, surpris :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Puisque tu ne me crois pas, tant pis, je vais garder tes pensées et rester ici, comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de comprendre que je dis la vérité, lâcha Steve tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Stark, se tournant vers lui.

Steve se figea à l'entrée de l'atelier, se tournant dans sa direction à son tour, l'observant en attente de ce que l'autre allait bien lui dire. Voyant les lèvres scellées du brun, comme si ce dernier se forçait à ne plus prononcer un mot, il allait définitivement sortir lorsqu'il entendit dans son esprit des mots de la part de Tony, qui résonnèrent plutôt fortement sous son crâne : « Je suis désolé. ».

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent presque instantanément et le blond attendit, se demandant si Tony allait ajouter quelque chose, et ce fut le cas : « Depuis que Pepper est partie, j'ai dû mal à croire quand les gens sont sérieux à ce sujet. »

Steve lâcha un soupir, plus attendri qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, et retourna à l'intérieur de l'atelier.

« Si je te dis que nous, nous sommes là, crois-moi. » fit-il en avançant à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance là-dessus ? demanda avec amusement Tony, montrant qu'il allait un peu mieux.

\- Eh bien, sachant que si tu n'arrives pas à réparer ce problème, on sera connectés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, on a plutôt intérêt à ne pas se mentir, non ? répondit le blond en se postant à ses côtés devant la table couverte de métaux et outils.

\- On dirait un vieux couple quand tu dis ça, ricana Tony.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! s'exclama le blond, surpris. C'est juste…

Il cherchait ses mots mais ne savait pas quoi dire, donnant encore plus l'occasion à Tony de se moquer de lui. Ce dernier était toujours penché sur sa machine, marmonnant envers son camarade :

\- Je crois que ça va bientôt être bon…

Il était en train de visser quelque chose lorsqu'il fut soudain coupé par la main du blond qui se posa sur la sienne qui tenait le tournevis. Stark se figea de surprise, relevant avec lenteur les yeux vers le soldat, qui avait un air étrangement grave.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'ingénieur, légèrement inquiet.

Voyant que rien ne venait de la part de Steve, le milliardaire fronça les sourcils et demanda mentalement :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Finalement…ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça de t'entendre…ce n'est pas la peine de te donner toute cette peine. »

\- Pas de soucis ! répondit le brun à voix haute. J'ai déjà bientôt fini !

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que…enfin, j'aime bien l'entendre ? continua le captain, peu sûr de lui.

Tony arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, relevant la tête vers le blond toujours sur sa droite, fronçant les sourcils. Très bien, il était officiellement perdu, Steve était un mystère.

\- Mes pensées philanthropes, embrouillées, et toujours axées sur la technologie si bien que ça te donne mal de tête et que tu n'en comprends pas la moitié ? Là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Steve fit mieux que de lui expliquer : profitant de leur proximité, il eut juste à se pencher un peu pour embrasser tendrement Tony, complètement pris de court. Cela ne dura quelques secondes à peine où le brun, trop stupéfié, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne s'écarte légèrement, avant de sourire bien malgré lui.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il, à deux doigts de rire. Jarvis, j'espère que tu as enregistré ça !

\- Naturellement, monsieur Rogers.

\- Ah, génial ! s'exclama-t-il pendant que le brun protestait fortement.

Finalement, ce dernier se détourna de son camarade, toute trace de sarcasme ôtée de son visage en un instant, l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose. Il reposa son tournevis sur la table, définitivement cette fois, et souffla du bout des lèvres :

\- Très bien…mais je ne crois pas avoir suffisamment compris ton explication…

\- Tony, tu auras ma peau, un jour, s'amusa le blond.

Le brun lui lança un regard attendri : ouais, il espérait bien, un jour, mais pas dans le même sens que le soldat l'entendait.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture autant que j'ai aimé écrire cet OS! C'était tout simple mais bon x)

En temps normal vers 10 000 mots mes OS commencent souvent à m'ennuyer et je trouve ça trop long donc je coupe court et je trouve ça un peu bâclé (contrairement à l'avis des lecteurs) mais là absolument pas, j'étais vraiment inspirée!

J'espère aussi que des fautes ne m'auront pas échappée durant ma lecture, les vilaines! x)

Concernant l'échange de corps, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop eu de difficultés à comprendre qui parlait à chaque fois, car du coup c'était assez compliqué de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas choisi l'idée la plus simple pour une première fanfic dans ce fandom! ^^

Pour le titre de l'OS, Surrender signifie "Abandon" ou encore "capituler" et vient de la chanson du même nom de Cash Cash, que j'écoutais juste quand je cherchais un titre. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec cet OS jusqu'à ce que je vois la traduction de cette chanson qui fait vachement penser à Steve et même au Stony en fait, c'est génial :D (je l'aime encore plus maintenant, cette chanson...x'D)

Bref je pense avoir fait le tour, j'espère encore que vous aurez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et me dire si je devrais réécrire sur ce couple, il m'inspire pas mal, j'ai déjà quelques idées! ^^ A bientôt dans ce fandom ou sur une autre histoire! :D


End file.
